Not Myself Year 1: A Stone and a Discovery
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry Potter is an orphan raised on the streets of London. But after he finds the mysterious pub called the Leaky Cauldron and a friendly family called the Weasley's he discovers that he's more than just some street rat...
1. The – Boy – Who – Was – Lost

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Prologue – The-Boy-Who-Was-Lost**

On a quiet street in Little Whinging, Surrey, a bony, horse-faced woman opened the front door of No. 4 Privet Drive to put out the milk bottle and let out a shriek.

"VERNON!"

A large man with an equally large, drooping mustache appeared behind the thin woman.

"What is it, Petunia?"

The woman pointed a shaking finger at a bundle sitting on their doorstep and said in a low hiss, "Get rid of him!"

Vernon blinked and looked down at the baby boy lying in a blanket on the doormat, one tiny hand curled around an envelope addressed to 'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley'.  He said, "It's a baby, Petunia."

"It's _her_ child, Vernon!  Her _freak_ of a child!"

Vernon's eyes widened slightly and he said in a hushed voice, "Harry?"

Petunia shrieked, "Yes!  _Get rid of him!  I will not have that – that – that **freak** in our home!_"  With that she had vanished into the kitchen, from which Dudley's wails were coming from.

Vernon looked down at the child at his feet, who was now awake and looking up at him with brilliant green eyes.  He sighed and bent down to pick the boy up.  Absently he muttered, "What am I going to do with you?" as he moved once back into the house to get his keys, dodged a spoon Petunia had thrown at him (or more accurately, the boy), and headed outside to his car.  The boy cooed in his arms the entire time.

Vernon shook his head and sat the boy in the passenger seat then cranked the car into life.  Pulling out into the street, he drove off, not really focused on where he was going.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Look, Mr. Dursley.  I'm tellin' ya.  We ain't got no more room!"

"Then make more!" snarled Vernon.

"Can't."

Vernon snorted and stormed out of the orphanage back to his car.  For some reason, every single orphanage he had been to had been to had been full.  Casting a glance at the child lying asleep in the passenger seat, Vernon sighed.  The orphanage he had just left was the last one in the city.  He had no other choice but to do what he was about to do.

Stopping on a deserted street, Vernon got out of the car, gathering the boy into his arms.  For a moment the green eyes opened then closed again.  Vernon frowned for a moment and almost got back in the car then had a horrible image of Petunia taking his head off with a frying pan.  Steeling his nerves, Vernon walked around the back of the car and into a deserted alley.  He sat the boy down in the cleanest spot he could find and tucked the letter into the blankets.  Turning away quickly, he practically ran back to his car and drove off as fast as he could.

Before his conscience could get the better of him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ten years later…

"Boy!  _Potter!_"

A dark-haired head poked its head out from among a huddle of blankets, green eyes shining dimly in the dark.

"Sir?"

"Up, Potter.  We have work to do."

"Yes, sir."

Harry Potter crawled out from under the pile of blankets that had been classified as his bed and stretched, yawning.  He ran a hand through his black hair, which fell to his waist and probably would have looked good except for the fact that it was tangled and greasy from almost eleven years of living on the streets.  The only puzzling thing about his appearance was the lightning bolt scar right above his right eye.  Making an attempt to brush some of the dirt from his patched and ripped clothes, he made for the door before Argil could come back and drag him out.  Harry was one of ten children – ranging from ages eight to thirteen – who had been "taken in" by Argil.  Argil himself was a nasty, ratty looking sort of man who used the children as a way to steal things.  Each of the ten children were sent out in the morning, skittering along the streets of London and picking pockets.  Argil himself occasionally went out but those times were rare.

"Potter!  Get yer arse moving!"

Harry nodded and slid past Argil like a snake as the man tried to hit him.  He ran out into the street and nearly ran into a boy exactly his age with sandy-colored hair and black eyes.

"C'mon, Harry!  We got ter get movin'!  Ye want Argil te get ye?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "Nah.  Not good te get Argil after me in the mornin', Tyls."

The other boy, Tyls, nodded and began walking down the alley, Harry walking beside him.  Tyls had been the first boy Argil had taken in, Harry being the second.  The two of them had become fast friends and often stuck together when they went out.

"So, where we goin' this mornin', 'Arry?  'Igh Street?"

Harry nodded and Tyls grinned.

"Ah!  The bounty of large purses."

"C'mon, Tyls."

Harry slipped into an alley adjoining the one they were in and ran down it.  Tyls was right at his heels as they went down alley after alley, finally coming out in the section of town they called High Street.  Argil had taught them that there were three main sections in London; High Street, Middle Street, and Low Street.  They themselves were below Low Street.  When Harry had asked what they were, he had gotten backhanded into the wall.  Of course, he was used to pain.  Argil had often taken his rage out on the closest child at hand, which was often Harry.

"Okay.  'Igh Street.  Now what, 'Arry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and snapped, "What do ye think, Tyls?  We stand 'ere and watch the scenery?"

Tyls frowned at him.  Nobody understood how Harry could be gentle and kind one moment then fierce and snappish the next.

"Oi, calm down, mate.  No need ta snap at meh."

"Sorry, Tyls.  C'mon.  Let's get te work."

The two boys set off separately onto the street, moving up and down it several times before they met back in front of a bookshop.  The pockets of Tyls extremely baggy, tattered jeans were full, which Tyls pointed out to Harry with a grin and a pat of the pockets.  Harry rolled his eyes and looked around them.  He suddenly noticed a strange sign in front of them that he had never seen before.

"Oi, Tyls.  What's the Leaky Cauldron?"

Tyls blinked.  "The wha?"

"The Leaky Cauldron.  It's right in front of us."

Tyls looked at the building in front of them then back at Harry.  He said, "'Arry, I think yer seein' things again."

Harry scowled at the other boy then grabbed his hand.  "C'mon."

"Wha?  'Arry!  What 'n da bloody 'eck are ye doin'?"

"Seein' what the Leaky Cauldron is, ye arse.  Ye comin' 'r not?"

"Well, as yer draggin' me I don't how much choice, do I?"

"No," said Harry sharply and dragged the other boy forward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Whoa.."

"Ye can say that again."

"Whoa.."

Tyls frowned at Harry, who was looking around the room in awe.  The Leaky Cauldron turned out to be a pub.  But it was filled with strange looking people wearing even stranger clothes.  Yet Harry felt….at home, which was something he had never felt.

Tyls tugged at Harry's arm and whispered, "C'mon, Harry.  Argil'll be angry at us if we don't ge' back."

"But.."

"We can come back, ye silly chicken!  _C'mon!_"

Harry allowed himself to be dragged out of the pub, glancing once back at the strange people inside before he was back on the streets.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You're late!"

Tyls shuffled his feet as Argil loomed over him and Harry.  Harry turned his eyes away from Argil's face in a submissive gesture and mumbled, "We're sorry, sir."

Argil frowned at them for a few more moments then ruffled the two boys hair.

"Ah, nevermind.  My two best pickpockets can be late."  He looked at the rickety table where Tyls and Harry had dumped the purses they had snitched and added, "Especially when you bring in this much."  Giving them a cruel smile, Argil pushed the two boys over to the table where the other children were eating a slice of slightly dry bread and a lump of cold cheese along with a small portion of water.  Harry ate his quickly then hurried off to bed.  The quicker he went to sleep, the sooner it would be morning.

And the sooner it would be that he could have a closer look at that pub.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Up!  _Up!_"

Morning came and went and the ten children were off.  Harry managed to get away from Tyls and ran right up to High Street, looking frantically for the pub.  He found it soon enough but never took time to notice that no one walking the streets seemed to know it was there as he went inside.

Harry looked around in awe at the pub, walking aimlessly.

_Thump._

"Ow…."

Harry rubbed at his nose, which had had the misfortune to run into the counter while he was walking aimlessly.  Absently he muttered, "Nice un, Harry.  Real nice."

"Are you okay?"

Harry looked up into the blue eyes of a red-haired woman.  He blinked then nodded.

"Are you sure," she asked, her tone concerned.

"I-I'm sure, ma'am.  Jus' fine."

The woman frowned at him then asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any," answered Harry, which caused the woman to look at him in sympathy.  She looked at him and said, "Your skin and bones, child.  Come sit with me."

Harry shook his head.

"No, no…couldn't…"

"You can, child, and you will," said the woman in a fierce voice as she pulled him to his feet and led him over to an old-fashioned looking booth.  As they entered Harry was shocked to find himself looking at five redheaded children, each of them with freckles.  The oldest of the five said, "Mum?" while the rest looked at Harry in confusion.

The woman said, "He'll be joining us.  Come along, dear.  Yes, sit beside me.  That's it."

Harry sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes wide.  His street instincts were telling him to run but something else was telling him he could trust these people.  After a short battle, the street instincts were defeated.

The woman looked at him and asked, "Would you like something to eat, dear?"

Harry could only nod numbly and watched as the woman waved at the man behind the counter and told him to bring something to the table.  The woman then turned back to him and said, "I'm Molly Weasley and these are my children – Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."

Harry looked at each in turn then said, "Harry."

"Hi, Harry," said Ron.

Harry smiled then jumped as the man returned with a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice.  Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Tom."  Tom smiled and nodded then turned and walked back over to the counter.  Harry stared at the food on the plate in front of him until Fred (or he thought it was Fred) asked, "Are you going to eat that?"  Harry jumped then nodded and dug into the food, eating slowly at first then becoming faster.  Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and asked, "Is it good, Harry dear?"  Harry nodded and reached for the glass of orange juice.

When he finished he looked up at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Thank you."

"Quite alright, dear.  Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Harry blinked and opened his mouth to say 'yes' but instead said, "No."

Mrs. Weasley frowned then Ron piped, "He could stay with us.  Couldn't he, mum?"

"Well, I suppose he could…" said Mrs. Weasley.  Harry nodded vigorously.  This was his one chance to get away from Argil.  Sure the man had kept clothes on his back and food in his stomach but he had wanted something in return.  And Harry still had scars from several beatings the man had given him.

"Alright then.  You come with us, dear.  We'll take care of you."

Harry sighed with relief then flung his arms about Mrs. Weasley in a fierce bear hug.

"Thank you.  Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley patted his greasy hair gingerly and said, "You're welcome, dear.  Why don't we get you home?"

Harry looked up.  Home.  A real home, not some rotting old building with blankets and a hard floor for a bed.  He nodded and Mrs. Weasley smiled again, motioning her children out of the booth.  They all piled out and headed back into the main room, all of them gathering around the large fireplace.  Mrs. Weasley led Harry forward and said, "We're going to be traveling by Floo, Harry.  Do you know what that is?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look and shook his head.

"Fire travel.  Just watch what everyone else does.  Percy, why don't you go first?"

"Yes, mum."

Percy took a pinch of powder from a large pot on the mantle above the fireplace and threw it into the flames, which turned bright green.  He stepped into the fire and yelled, "The Burrow!"  A moment later he was gone.

Harry blinked and watched as Fred and George disappeared in the same manner.  As Ron vanished, Mrs. Weasley nudged Harry forward.  She said, "Just step into the fire and say 'The Burrow'.  Don't worry, dear, the flames won't hurt you."  Harry gave her a skeptical look but stepped gingerly into the fireplace.  Grinning at his success, he yelled out, "The Burrow!"  The green flames swirled around him and then he was whipping past fireplaces.  On and on he went until he stopped, tumbling out of a fireplace.  Fred and George pulled him to his feet and tried to dust some of the soot off of him.  George said, "Crikey, Harry, you look like a chimney sweep."

Harry frowned.  Of course he looked like a chimney sweep.  What else could he look like after ten years of not ever getting a chance to get clean?

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny suddenly came through the fire and the older woman walked over to Harry.  She grabbed his hand and said, "Come along, dear.  Let's get you cleaned up."  Harry grinned at the thought and followed her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

About an hour later Harry emerged from the bathroom dressed in some of Ron's old jeans and a t-shirt.  They were a bit baggy but they were better than his old clothes, which had been disposed of by Mrs. Weasley after he had taken them off.  Heading downstairs, Harry found the Weasley's in the kitchen.  Ron was the first to see him.

"Blimey, Harry.  You look like a different person."

Harry grinned.

"Ten years on the stree' and ye _do_ look li' a different person."

Nearly everyone stared at him and Harry realized that was the longest sentence he had spoken since he had met the Weasley's.  Grinning still he looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who was looking disdainfully at his hair.

"Harry, dear, come here and let me cut your hair."

Harry frowned.  He happened to like his hair.

"'Ow much?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned and replied, "We'll see."

"Na above me shoulders."

"Harry…"

"Please?  I-I li' i' long."

Mrs. Weasley relented as she looked into his green eyes, which were wide and innocent.

"Alright."

Harry smirked inwardly.  It was easy to get people to do things if you knew _how_ to get them to do them.  And looking innocent was one of them.

Mrs. Weasley came over to him and pulled out her wand.  She had actually stayed in the bathroom with him for a half-hour, trying to get his hair clean.  At the same time, she had told him that her family were all wizards and as he had ended up in the Leaky Cauldron, he obviously was too.  Harry watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she moved behind him and began pointing her wand at his hair.  As the long black locks fell to the floor he felt a pang.

"There now.  I don't see why you won't let me cut it shorter…"

Harry smiled and said, "I li' i' long, Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright, dear.  Ron, why don't you show Harry upstairs?  He'll be staying in your room."

Ron sprang up from the table with an, "Okay, mum," and dragged Harry upstairs.  They went up flight after flight of stairs until they came to a door that was peeling paint.  Ron pushed the door open, grinning sheepishly.

"It's not much…"

Harry stepped into the room, which was mainly orange.  Posters littered the walls, each of them of moving.  Harry noticed a rat snoozing on the windowsill and looked at Ron.

"Aw, that's Scabbers.  So, erm – what do you think?"

Harry looked around the room once more then turned to Ron and grinned.

"This i' great."

Ron beamed and began to show Harry everything in his room, beginning with the moving posters on the wall.


	2. The – Boy – Who – Was – Found

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 1 – The-Boy-Who-Was-Found 

"Oi, Harry, where'd you get that scar?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Ron in confusion.  They had been looking at Quidditch books for the past hour and now Ron was asking him about a scar?  Which one?

"Wha' scar?"

Ron pointed at his forehead and Harry lifted a hand to brush his hair back.

"This?  Oi, what's wit' ye?"

Ron's jaw fell to his feet as he stared at Harry's forehead, blue eyes wide.  He stuttered, "Yo-you-your H-H-Harry P-Potter!"

"An' yer point is?"

Ron sputtered, "Y-your famous!"

Harry arched an eyebrow.  "Last time I looked I was jus' a street rat."

"No!  You're famous in _our_ world!  _Everyone_ knows your name?"

"I doubt tha'."

"Harry, you're not listening."

"And yer talkin' nonsense."

"Stop talking like that!"

"Like wha'?"

"Cockney!"

"This _is_ the way I talk!  'Cuse me fer bein' brought up in the streets!  It ain't easy ye know!"

Ron sputtered some more then ran out of the room, leaving Harry to blink in confusion then charge after him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Mum!  _Muuuuum!_"

"Merlin's beard….  Ron?"

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.  She frowned at her youngest son, who was panting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Ron regained his breath and pointed back up the stairs.  He gasped, "He-he…"

"Harry?"

Ron nodded vigorously and stuttered, "He-he-he…"

Percy, Fred, and George all frowned at their younger brother and Percy said, "You sound like Professor Quirrell."

Ron scowled at them then yelled, "_He's Harry Potter!_"

Silence fell like a sledgehammer on the room.

"What?" breathed Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm Harry Potter," said a voice from further up the stairs.  All eyes swept upwards to Harry, who was watching them with an emotionless gaze.

Mrs. Weasley blinked several times then said, "I-I need to sit down."  She staggered into the living room and fell onto the couch.  Ron sat down on one side of her, Percy on the other as Fred and George took up spaces in chairs.  Harry followed them, leaning against the doorframe, emerald eyes flicking from one to another.  After a moment of silence Harry growled, "Anyone care t' explain why exactly Ron 'ere says I'm famous?"

The assembled Weasley's all looked at one another then Mrs. Weasley said, "We couldn't possibly tell you the whole story."

"Then who can?" spat Harry, annoyed.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Could we ge' him now?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "We can try."

Harry frowned.

"Please do."

Mrs. Weasley, shaking just a little, walked over to the fireplace and began to do something to it.  Ron, Fred, George, and Percy all swept their eyes over to Harry, who scowled furiously at him and snarled, "Stop gawkin' a' me.  It's bloody annoyin'."

The four boys turned away but Harry caught them sneaking glances at him.  Snorting he watched Mrs. Weasley working at the fireplace.  She suddenly called, "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  There was a _pop_ from the fire then an ancient looking man with long white hair and half-moon glasses framing bright blue eyes appeared.  Or at least his head did.

"Ah, Molly.  How good to see you again."

"You as well, professor.  Erm – I have some news."

"News?" said Dumbledore, puzzled.

"About Harry Potter."

Dumbledore blinked then and said, "What about him?"

Mrs. Weasley replied, "He's here, professor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he said, "Move back, Molly.  I'm coming through."  With that his head vanished.  Mrs. Weasley moved away just as the flames burned green and then Dumbledore stepped into the Weasley's living room, banishing soot from his robes with his wand.  He then spotted Harry leaning against the doorframe and said, "Harry.  It seems you have been found after all."

Harry smirked, "Yea.  Seems tha' way."  He paused then said, "Mrs. Weasley said ye could tell me why I'm, er – famous."

Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Why don't we go into the kitchen?"

Harry looked at the old wizard for a moment then pushed himself off the doorframe in a liquid motion and vanished into the kitchen.  As he did, Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Where did you find him?"

"In the Leaky Cauldron.  He had wandered in, dressed in dirty rags and with hair to rival Severus Snape's.  What has he been through, professor?"

"Only he can tell us that," replied Dumbledore as he patted Mrs. Weasley's arm then walked into the kitchen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry, sit down."

Harry sat, keeping on the edge of his chair.  Dumbledore sat across from him at the kitchen table and watched Harry with twinkling blue eyes.  Harry didn't believe that twinkle for a moment.  Years on the streets had given him the gift of telling if people were dangerous or not.  And he could tell that Dumbledore had the ability to be _very_ dangerous.

"First, I would like to ask you some questions."

Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.  He said darkly, "I'd rather ye answer mine firs'."

Dumbledore nodded.  "Of course.  I believe the beginning is a good place to start."

"Always is," said Harry.  Dumbledore looked at him for a moment then began to speak.

"Twenty years ago a Dark Wizard who called himself Voldemort appeared.  He gathered many followers to him, promising them many things, such as power.  They ran caused chaos in the wizarding world for many years until ten years ago, when Voldemort was….incapacitated."

Harry watched as Dumbledore paused, looking at him once before continuing.

"On Halloween night, he went to the village where your parents lived.  Godric's Hollow, it was called.  Your parents had been hiding from Voldemort after he began to look for them.  James, your father, made his best friend their Secret Keeper.  He was the only one who knew where they were.  But they were betrayed.  Voldemort found out where they were and went to Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore's eyes locked with Harry's as he continued talking.

"James was killed first.  Your mother died trying to protect you.  And that," said Dumbledore, pointing at the lightning bolt scar, "is a curse scar.  Voldemort tried to kill you as well.  And he failed.  You defeated him, Harry.  That, my boy, is why you are famous."

Harry blinked.

"_I_ defeated a full-grown wizard?  Sir, I think ye got the wrong person."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "No, Harry, I don't.  And you know it."

Harry shivered as the blue eyes bored into his own.  He closed his eyes to get away from them and saw a flash of brilliant green light, accompanied by a woman's scream.  That was a nightmare that often haunted his sleep.  His eyes snapped open and he breathed, "Green ligh'."

Dumbledore nodded.  "The curse Voldemort used to kill your parents was called _Avada Kedavra_.  It appears as a green light and is one of the Unforgivable Curses.  Using it can put you in Azkaban, the wizard's prison, for life."

Harry blinked.  His parents.  Killed by a Dark Wizard that _he_ had defeated.  Harry shook his head and began to laugh.  He could feel Dumbledore staring at him but he didn't care.  For some reason he found the whole situation very funny.

When he finally stopped laughing, Harry brushed tears from his eyes and looked at Dumbledore, his face settling into the emotionless mask he put on during one of Argil's beatings.  He asked, "Now wha' do I do?  I don' want to go back ter the streets."

Dumbledore smiled kindly and Harry felt himself warming up to the man.  He felt like he could trust him with anything.

"Harry, you will be going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" said Harry in confusion.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled an envelope out of a pocket in his cloak.  He handed it to Harry, who turned it over and looked at the strange seal on the back.  A lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, all combined around a large H.  Very strange.  Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  Any of the other children at Argil's might not have been able to read but Harry was.  He had taught himself out of old books he had found.  The letter read –

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry read the letter twice then looked up at Dumbledore.

"Is this serious?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Your name has been down for Hogwarts since you were born, Harry.  And I presume that today _is_ the day you turn eleven, correct?"

Harry frowned, counting the days in his head.  After a moment he nodded then looked down at the letter again.  Looking up again, he asked, "Where will I stay 'til then?"

"Here, if you like," replied Dumbledore.  "Or I could send someone to bring you up to the school."

Harry shook his head and tucked both the letter and the envelope into his back pocket.

"'Ere's fine.  If I can get Ron ter stop starin' a' me."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, then.  I shall be going.  Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, professor."

Dumbledore left Harry alone in the kitchen, but he wasn't alone for long as Ron, Fred, and George came bounding in a moment later.  All of their eyes flicked up to his scar and Harry snarled, "Will ye stop doin' tha'?  It's getting' on mah bleedin' nerves and ye don't want ter get on my nerves."

The three boys nodded then sat down at the table, their eyes focused on Harry.  Fred said, "So your really Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I thought that was obvious.  Ye know, the scar 'n all."

Fred looked flabbergasted then Ron asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeh."

"So you'll be in the same year as me!  Crikey."

"Lucky you, Ronnikins," said Fred.

"Yea, best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived," put in George.

Now Harry was confused.

"Boy-Who-Lived?"

All three of them looked at him like he was mad.  Harry was about to scowl at them when realization dawned on him.

"Ah.  I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

George grinned.  "Got it in one."

"Good job, Sherlock," said Fred.

Ron shook his head at his twin brothers then asked, "Want to go back upstairs, Harry?"

"Yeh.  I want ter finish lookin' at tha' Quidditch book.  Looks like fun."

Fred and George grinned at each other as the two younger boys rose.  George said, "It is.  Bloody messy too."  Fred nodded.  "Yea.  Horrid game, Quidditch."

Harry gave them a Look.  "Unless I ge' hit by a Bludger, I'd be fine."

"Sure," said Fred and George at the same time.  This time Harry did scowl at them.  He then said, "C'mon, Ron."  With that the two younger boys left the kitchen.  As soon as they were out of hearing the twins looked at each other.

Fred said, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Yea," said George.

 "Harry Potter…"

"…looks remarkably like…"

"_Professor Snape_," said both twins.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley**

Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen and saw a figure sitting at the kitchen table.  She pointed her wand at them and said, "Don't move."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"_Harry?_"

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, turning on the lights in the kitchen.  Harry lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the light.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing down here so early?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Ye had to ge' up early where I was a'.  Simple as tha'."

"Well, you don't have to here.  Go back to sleep, dear."

"Can't."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "I wish my children were like you."

Harry arched an eyebrow at her.  "Li' me?  Why?"

"They don't get up early."

Harry looked at her strangely for a moment then began to laugh, softly at first but gradually going up in volume.  Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said, "That's the first time I've heard you laugh."

"Na' much to laugh abou', Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley began to fix breakfast but continued talking to Harry as she did so.

"Did you have any friends, Harry?"

"Friends?" said Harry, bewildered for a moment.  "Yeh.  Tyls.  'E and I grew up together on the streets.  We sorta…took care o' each other.  Ye know?  In tough spots an' stuff."

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she poked her wand at something in a pan.  After a few moments of silence she said, "We're going to go to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies.  Professor Dumbledore sent an owl last night with the key to your vault."

"Vault," said Harry.

"Gringotts vault.  It's the wizard bank."

"Ah."

Silence fell in the kitchen until a man Harry assumed was Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen.  He smiled at Harry and said, "You must be Harry."

Harry nodded.  "I am, sir."

Mr. Weasley smiled again then looked at his wife.  He asked, "Is nobody else up?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head then turned and pointed her wand at Harry.

"No, Arthur.  Harry here was up before me."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, who simply shrugged and said, "Ye ge' up early in the streets.  No sleepin' late there."  Mr. Weasley looked at him for a moment then smiled and headed for the stairs.  Mrs. Weasley looked after her husband then went back to fixing breakfast.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alright, everybody line up.  No, Ginny, dear, you're coming with me."

"Aw, mum.  Ron gets to go by himself!"

"Ron's older than you."

Ginny frowned at her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her.  Harry shook his head at the two of them, an amused expression on his face.  Mr. Weasley looked down at him and asked, "Ever used the Floo before, Harry?"

"Jus' once.  When I came 'ere."

"Ah.  I see.  Well, then, just say the Leaky Cauldron.  Everybody got that?"

"Yes," came the resounding reply and Mr. Weasley tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace.  The flames roared green and Mr. Weasley went through, followed by Percy, then Fred, then Ron, then Harry went through, followed closely by George, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny.  Harry ended up on the floor coughing up soot and had to be pounded on the back by Ron.  Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had banished the soot from all of their clothes, they wandered out into an alley behind the pub.  Harry watched closely as Mr. Weasley tapped several of the bricks in quick succession.  Before he could ask what that did, the bricks began to move, forming into an archway that led into a bustling alleyway like nothing Harry had ever seen.

As they walked, Mrs. Weasley looked over Ron's shoulder at his list.  She said, "Alright, first, we go to Gringotts, then I'll take the boy's to Madam Malkin for their robes and Arthur, you can go get their books."  Mr. Weasley nodded and made a copy of Percy, Fred, and Ron's lists.  Then they were off.

They entered Gringotts and Harry was floored.  He looked around wildly at the strange creatures all about him.  _Goblins_, he thought.  Ron suddenly nudged him in the back and he started moving again.  They got up to the front desk and Mr. Weasley handed two keys to the goblin, one being the Weasley's and the other being Harry's.  The goblin motioned to another goblin, who took the keys, then led them down two flights of stairs to a cart.  Once they had all climbed in, the cart began to roll.

Harry was grinning foolishly by the time they stopped at the Weasley's vault.  The cart ride was much more fun than rushing about the streets and picking pockets.  Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley got out and went into the vault, scooping a meager amount of coins into a leather purse.  As they set off to his vault he said a silent thanks that Mrs. Weasley had explained wizard money.

Harry followed the goblin out of the cart when they reached his vault and nearly collapsed when he saw what was inside.  Mounds of gold Galleons, stacks of silver Sickles, and little piles of bronze Knuts.  He knew his jaw had dropped but he didn't really care.  He was thinking of how ironic it was that he had been stealing purses for a living when he had a fortune buried under London.

Once he had gotten back his bearings, Harry scooped as much as he could into the bag and closed it tight, tucking it safely away.  If anyone knew how dangerous pickpockets were, he did.  As he climbed back into the cart he tried to ignore Ron, Fred, and George's awestruck stares.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Back in the sunlight that streamed down on Diagon Alley, Harry finally got Ron and the twins to stop staring at him.  Instead, they were practically drooling at the broom in the Quidditch Supplies window.  Mrs. Weasley grabbed the three of them by their ears and dragged them off with a lot of grumbling and moaning.

"Ow!"

"Mum!"

"C'mon, mum, I need my ear!"

Harry chuckled at them and followed behind with Ginny, who kept stealing glances at him then blushing when he looked at her.  He just smiled at her and she squeaked.

"Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up in surprise to find himself in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  He nodded then quickly walked over to where Ron was standing.  Madam Malkin maneuvered him onto a stool then vanished through a door.  A blond boy with a pale, pointy face on Harry's left said, "Hogwarts, too?"

Harry nodded and the boy asked, "Play Quidditch?"

"I know the basics," replied Harry huskily.

The boy frowned at him and said, "Your off the streets."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the way the blond boy said streets, like anyone who had lived there was automatically gutter trash.  He had met plenty of people who were much more interesting than the boy beside him.

"Yeh.  What's it to ye?" growled Harry.

"Nothing," replied the boy.

There was silence then the boy asked, "What House do you think you'll be in?"

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron, arching an eyebrow as if to say _House?_  Ron mouthed, "I'll tell you later."  Harry nodded then said to the boy, "No."

"Well, no one knows till they get there, really.  I bet I'm in Slytherin – my whole family's been.  Imagine if you got Hufflepuff…"

"Yeh," said Harry, "imagine."

"Who're your parents?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.  Where had that question come from?  He was about to answer when Madam Malkin returned and said to the boy, "That's you done, my dear."

"See you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy as he left.  Harry smiled grimly in response.

As soon as he was gone Fred hissed, "Harry, what were you doing talking to a Malfoy?"

Harry was about to say something when Ron cut in.

"Harry didn't know, Fred."

"Yeah, but…"

"Sod off."

"Ooo, ickle Ronnikins used a…"

"I'm warning you, George."

George and Fred broke into a strange song that Harry couldn't follow but from the way Ron was blushing it was obviously something about him.  Harry shook his head and watched Madam Malkin bustle about.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"O'k, we've go' robes, books, cauldrons, potions ingredients, telescope, brass scales, glass phials…  what's left?" said Harry as he consulted his list.

Mrs. Weasley leaned over his shoulder and said, "Well, we've got to get you a wand and then you can get an animal if you want."

Harry nodded then was steered towards a shop called Ollivander's.  Once inside Mr. Weasley called, "Mr. Ollivander?"

"Arthur Weasley."

Nearly everyone jumped as an old man appeared before them, pale eyes shining in the dark shop.

Mr. Ollivander smiled and said, "Maple and dragon heartstring.  Thirteen inches.  Flexible."

Mr. Weasley nodded and Mr. Ollivander smiled, turning to each of them in turn before he turned on Harry and said, "Ah.  Harry Potter.  I wondered why I would be seeing you.  Let me see.  Ah, yes.  Try this one."  Mr. Ollivander handed Harry a wand.  "Beechwood and dragon heartstring.  Nine inches.  Nice and flexible.  Just give it a wave."

Harry waved it around but Mr. Ollivander snatched it back.

"Maple and phoenix feather.  Seven inches.  Quite whippy.  Try –"

Harry tried – but had the wand snatched out of his hand before he could fully raise it.

"No…  Ah, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.  Try it out."

Harry waved again and again and again.  The Weasley's were watching him and by now he felt very foolish and was wondering what exactly Mr. Ollivander was looking for.

"I wonder – perhaps – yes – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Mr. Ollivander handed Harry the wand, who waved it lazily.  A shower of silver and red sparks shot out of the wand.  Mr. Ollivander seemed delighted.

"Very good.  Very, very good.  Yet very curious…"

Harry looked up from the wand in his hand and asked, "What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter.  Every single wand.  It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other.  It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand with its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry blinked.  His wand?  Brother to Voldemort's wand?

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches.  Yew.  Curious indeed how these things happen.  The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered involuntarily, looking down at his wand.  None of the Weasley's had heard the entire conversation as Mr. Ollivander had spoken in a hushed tone.  Harry quickly paid for his wand and they left.

A few moments later the Weasley's and Harry were heading back up the alley into the Leaky Cauldron.  Mr. Weasley had taken Harry's new owl with him, as owls couldn't travel by Floo.

One by one, they dragged their things into the fireplace and called out "The Burrow".

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As soon as they were back at the Burrow, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George dumped their stuff in their rooms and went outside.  The three Weasley's were adamant to teach Harry about Quidditch and had convinced Mr. Weasley to teach Harry how to fly.

"I don't know boys…"

"C'mon, dad.  Harry wants to learn.  Don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded vigorously and Mr. Weasley relented.

"Alright, but if your mother yells at me you two will be degnoming the garden."

Fred and George saluted and Mr. Weasley sighed, leading Harry out into the backyard.  George was letting Harry borrow his broom for practicing.

Harry listened intently as Mr. Weasley explained about flying, gripping the broom tightly in both hands.

"You got that, Harry?"

"Yeh."

"Okay, then.  Give it a go.  Fred, you be ready to get him if something happens."

"Gotcha."

"Okay, Harry.  Let's see what you can do."

Harry mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground.  And then – he was free.  He spiraled upwards then shot back down, going into a steep dive that he heard the Weasley's below him give shouts.  But he ignored them.  He was in his element.  He was _meant_ to fly.  No question about that.

After executing a number of moves that left the Weasley's below gasping in awe, Harry landed neatly, a wide grin plastered on his face.  Fred and George immediately began to pound him on the back in joy.

"You're a natural, Harry!" said Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George, "some of those moves Charlie would probably have a hard time doing."

Harry blinked.  "Who's Charlie?"

"Our older brother.  Works in Romania with dragons."

"Oh."

Mr. Weasley stared at Harry for a moment then said, "Why don't we go inside, boys?  I'm sure lunch's ready by now."  The four boys nodded and all five headed inside.

After lunch, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry flew in the Weasley's backyard (the four of them rotating off the brooms as there were only three) until dinner.  Harry was so tired he only ate a little then went upstairs to Ron's room.  He was asleep before his head touched his pillow.


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts**

A month later the Weasley's and Harry had piled five trunks into the backseat of the Weasley's Ford Anglia with two owls and a rat in the backseat with the boys and Ginny and were off to King's Cross Station.  Once there they got trolley's for their trunks and followed Mrs. Weasley down to where Platforms Nine and Ten were.  Harry was still a bit confused by what Mrs. Weasley had told him about the platform but he knew that he wouldn't run into the wall when he went through.

"Okay, Percy, you first."

Percy pushed his trunk forward and ran at the barrier, vanishing a moment later.  Mrs. Weasley then motioned Fred and George forward.

"Okay, Harry, dear."

Harry nodded and ran for the barrier, instinctively closing his eyes as he did so.  When he opened them he saw a scarlet steam engine.  Looking around, he saw a sign that said _Hogwarts Express: Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters_.  Harry beamed.  He had done it.

Ron came through the barrier a moment later, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  After much fuss, they all managed to get their trunks and things onto the train and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  Fred and George yelled things out the window as they left.

"We'll send you loads of owls!"

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat, Ginny!"

"_George!_"

"Only joking, mum."

Harry shook his head and went with Ron to find an empty compartment.  Once they had found one, Ron let Scabbers out of his cage while Harry looked out the window.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ron jumped at least ten feet while Harry smiled back at the smiling, dimpled woman pushing a cart down the car.  He nodded and pulled a handful of Galleons from his pockets, handing it to her and saying, "A bit o' everything, please."

A few minutes later he and Ron were sharing the large amount of sweets.  Harry laughed as Ron spit out a dirt-flavored Bertie Bott's bean just as the door of the compartment opened and a girl with bushy brown hair entered.

"Neither of you have seen a toad, have you?  Neville's lost one."

Both boys shook their heads and the girl frowned slightly.

"Well, if you see one, tell me.  I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione blinked.  "Are you really?  I've read all about you."

"So 'ave I," said Harry, rather proud of the fact that he had decided to look up things about himself.

"You sound…strange."

"Yeh."

Hermione shuffled her feet then said, "Well, tell me if you see Neville's toad."  With that she was gone.

Ron said, "I hope she's not in whatever House I'm in."

Harry laughed then the two boys began to talk about Quidditch.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The two boys were still talking about Quidditch when the compartment door opened again.  Instead of the girl Hermione this time, it was the blond boy from Madam Malkin's, flanked by two thickset and extremely mean looking boys.  The boy looked at them and said, "They're saying all up and down the train Harry Potter's in this compartment."  His eyes flicked to Harry and he continued, "So, its you, is it?  Wouldn't have known.  You don't look like much."

Harry smirked.  "Neither do ye."  He looked at the other two boys and said, "An' they're jus' show."

The boy frowned for a moment then said, "I suppose I was wrong.  Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle.  I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron couldn't help but snort with laughter.  Draco turned on him and snapped, "Think my name's funny do you?  I know what you are.  A Weasley."  He said 'Weasley' as though it were a nasty stain on his shoe.  Ron's ears turned red and he glared at Draco, who had turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter.  You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.  I can help you there."

He held out his hand to Harry, who sneered at it.

"I think I c'n figure out the wrong sort fer myself, thanks," he said icily.

Draco's cheeks turned pink and he slowly said, "Be careful, Potter.  Wouldn't want to end up in the same way as your parents."

Harry's eyes flashed and that was all the warning Draco got.  The other boy was on him in a flash, tackling him to the floor and punching him as hard as he could.  They ended up out in the hallway, rolling on the floor, Harry keeping the upper hand the entire time.  Suddenly they were pulled apart and Harry didn't try to resist.  He simply glared at Draco, who was trying to get away from the seventh year holding him back.  Shaking his head, Harry easily freed himself from Percy and walked calmly back into the car where Ron still sat, staring at him in awe.  As soon as he sat down, Ron asked, "Where did you learn how to do _that_?"

"On the streets," replied Harry.  "Ye never knew when ye'd ge' inter a figh'."

"You knocked the bloody stuffing out him, Harry!"

"Yeh, I guess I did," said Harry rather proudly.

Ron laughed at him then they both looked up at the twins came in, beaming.  Fred gave Harry a friendly pound on the back and cried, "Brilliant, Harry!"

George nodded and said, "Absolutely spiffing."

"'E 'ad it comin'," said Harry.

Fred and George exchanged confused looks and Ron said, "He said something about Harry's parents."

"'Wouldn' want ter end up in the same way as yer parents'," muttered Harry, darkly.

"Yeah, that's it…"

Fred and George exchanged looks again then left them as a disembodied voice said, "Five minutes till we reach Hogwarts.  Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  Harry and Ron quickly pulled on their robes and left the train.

"Firs' years!  Firs' years over here!"

Ron gaped in awe at the large man while Harry found himself smiling.  He had the strangest feeling that he had meet him before.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years?  Mind yer step, now!  Firs' years follow me!"

Neville slipped and let out a yelp but was caught by Harry, who helped the shorter boy back up and gave him a gentle nudge forward.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called the man over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

"Oooooh!"

They suddenly found themselves on the edge of a great black lake.  Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many towers and turrets, its windows winking light down at them.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Harry and Ron clambered into one of the boats waiting by the edge of the water, followed by Hermione and Neville.

"Everyone in?  Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved off all at once.  Everyone was silent as they moved across the glass-like lake, each of them staring at the towering castle overhead.

"Heads down!"

Everyone ducked as the boats carried them through a curtain of icy that hid an opening in the cliff face.  As soon as the boats hit shore, they all clambered out.

"Oy, you there!  Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried Neville joyously and ran forward to claim his toad.

The man led them up a flight of stone steps to a huge oak door.

"Everyone here?  You there, still got yer toad?"

_Bang.  Bang.  Bang._

The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The door swung open and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, looking sternly down at them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid.  I will take them from here."

McGonagall pulled the door wide and they followed her in.  Harry watched a doorway to his right, hearing voices drifting through it.  McGonagall stopped and turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.  They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  While you are here your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.  At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."

"Now, form a line and follow me."

The first years complied quickly enough and Harry found himself with Ron in front of him and Draco Malfoy behind him, still bearing bruises from their fight.  Harry smirked at that then was floored when he saw the Great Hall.  Lit by thousands of floating candles, there were four long tables laid with glittering gold goblets and plates where the rest of the students were sitting.  Another table was at the top of the hall, where the teachers were sitting.  McGonagall led them up to there, where they formed a line with the teachers behind them and the students in front of them.  Harry turned his eyes skyward and saw an inky black sky dotted with stars where the ceiling should be.  Off to his left he heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside.  I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."  Harry shook his head then snapped his eyes up to McGonagall, who had placed a battered wizard's hat on a stool that sat in front of them.  A rip suddenly opened at the brim and a song poured out.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong if Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!  Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause and Harry let his eyes drift back up to the ceiling as McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.  Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brethel, Amanda!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davids, Mika!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned and Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron's jaw fell open and Harry quickly pushed it back up.

The list when on…

"Macmillian, Ernest!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And on and on and on and on….

"Potter, Harry!"

Ron gave Harry a pat on the back as the other boy stepped forward and walked quickly over to the stool, grabbing the Sorting Hat and shoving it onto his head so he wouldn't have to see the people staring at him.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear.  "Difficult.  Very difficult.  Plenty of courage, I see.  Not a bad mind either.  There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?"

_Anywhere's fine_, thought Harry quickly, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Anywhere?  Well, let me see…Ah, I know just where to put you…."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry swept the hat off his head and leapt off the stool in one fluid motion, walking swiftly over to the Slytherin table and sitting as far away from Draco as he could get.  He looked at Ron, who was looking at him in shock and smiled weakly before burying his head in his arms to get away from the people staring at him, barely listening to the rest of the sorting.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Harry's head shot up as he watched a rather green Ron put on the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's heart sank as Ron went off to join his brother's at the Gryffindor table but paused to wave in Harry's direction.  Waving weakly back, Harry buried his head in his arms again.

"Ymber, Thomas!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry looked up as a severe looking boy took the seat to his right then watched as Albus Dumbledore grinned widely at the students as he stood.

"Welcome!  Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!  Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words.  And here they are: Nitwit!  Blubber!  Oddment!  Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

Harry arched an eyebrow at the man then noticed that the dishes on the table were piled with food.  He looked at all of it in awe for a moment then joyfully dug in, ignoring the dark looks most of the Slytherins were giving him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.  I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.  A few of our older students would do well to remember that."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes flash in the direction of the Weasley twins and had to chuckle.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term.  Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry was one of the many who did not laugh.  He took threats of pain very seriously.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out, twisting itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

Harry listened as the rest of the students opened their mouths and belted out the song.  Everyone finished at different times and the Weasley twins were the last, going at a slow funeral march.

"Ah, music.  A magic beyond all we do here!  And now, bedtime.  Off you trot!"

Harry got up from the table and followed a tall boy out of the Great Hall along with the other first years.  As he passed Ron in the doorway he tried to say something but the other boy turned away.  Blinking in confusion, Harry followed his new housemates.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"First years dorm.  Your trunks are at the foot of your beds."

Harry looked at the other first year boys and sneered.  He was stuck with Draco, his two cronies, and another boy.  Turning away from them, Harry went down to the bed where his trunk sat and climbed in, only bothering to take off his shoes, outer robes, and tie.

He rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall as he listened to the other boys clamber into the own beds.  Harry lay awake for a while before sleep finally overtook him.


	5. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 4 – A New Friend 

Harry woke up early the next morning at 5:43 according to the ancient, ornate grandfather clock that was in the Slytherin common room.  He was sprawled on his back in front of the fireplace looking up at the ceiling, which was made of dark stone, like the rest of the room.  The only good point about the Slytherin common room were the plush chairs of assorted shades of green.  Everything else was very – dark.  The moving tapestries on the wall were of wizards killing other wizards, dragons chasing wizards, and other things.  Some even had dark colored spots on them.  _Blood_, thought Harry.

As six o'clock rolled around, Harry looked up to see a girl coming out of one of the dorms.  She looked at him and asked, "Is that comfortable?"

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at her from under his dark hair.

"I's much be'er than wha' I'm used t'."

The girl arched an eyebrow at him and said, "Your off the streets."

Harry smirked.  "How'd ye guess?"

"Your accent.  I-I've heard them talk.  I used to have a friend who lived in the streets."

"'O?  I migh've known 'em."

"He told me his name was Tyls."

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair and he lifted a hand to brush it back from his face.  His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the girl.

"Ye…ye knew Tyls?"

The girl nodded and replied, "Yeah.  He used to come see me a lot."

"So tha's where 'e w'en!  I cou' never figure ou' where 'e w'en!"

The girl smiled and sank down onto the floor beside him.

"So, how'd you know Tyls?  He told me the only people he knew besides me were street people."

"I lived wi' 'im.  The both o' us were raised by Argil."

"He talked about Argil.  Didn't seem to like him."

"'E…'e was'n tha' nice," said Harry.

"But…he fed you.  Clothed you."

Harry let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"Yeh, tha's all 'e did.  Res' o' the time 'e 'ad us out in the stree's pickin' pockets."

The girl's eyes widened.  "You were a pickpocket?"

"Am.  Ye learn, ye don't ferget."

"Ah."  The girl held out her hand and said, "Niamh O'Feir."

Harry took her hand and said, "Harry Potter."

"I know."

"Yeh, lot's o' people tell me tha'."

"Well, it's true."

"Yeh, famous me."

Niamh nodded and said, "It must be strange to be from the streets and end up here being famous."

"Strange is 'n understa'men'."

Niamh laughed and Harry smiled.

"Oh, look.  The Mudblood and Potty.  How quaint."

Both Niamh and Harry whirled around to see Draco standing in the door leading to the boy's dorm, a sneer on his face.  He continued, "What's wrong, Potter?  Not know a Mudblood when you see one?"

Harry got to his feet and said, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"You don't know what it even means, do you?"

Harry moved towards Draco slowly, looking more like he was gliding than walking.  He stopped when their faces were inches apart, their noses almost touching, and said in a low voice, "I know very well wha' i' means, Malfoy.  An' wha' 'ave ye goh agains' em?"

Draco sneered, "They're _Mudbloods_, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits and he growled, "Ye 'ad be'er watch i', Malfoy."

"Or what, Potter?"

"Ye know wha' I did on the train?"

Draco paled then snapped, "Yeah."

"I'll do worse then tha'."

Draco paled even more and Harry sneered at him before walking back over to Niamh, who smiled at him.  Harry said, "Le's go downstairs.  Be'er ter ge' away from 'im."  Niamh nodded and vanished into the girl's dorm while Harry roughly shoved Draco aside to get into the boy's dorm.  He walked past the other four sleeping boys in the dorm and grabbed his bag from beside his trunk.  Slinging it over his shoulder, he plowed past Draco again and waited for Niamh.  As soon as she appeared, the both of them left.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Argh…"

"Wha'?"

Harry looked up from his plate to see Niamh beating her forehead against the tabletop.

"Oi, stop tha'.  Wha's got ye in a fuss?"

Niamh handed him two slips of paper, one, which he saw, had his name on it.

"Class schedules?"

"Yeah."

"Wha'…oh…."

"First class, double Potions.  _With_ the Gryffindors."

Harry handed Niamh her schedule back and stuffed his in a pocket of his robes.

"Wha's wrong wit' the Gryffindors?"

"According to a book I read before I came here, Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been at each others throats."

"Tha' doan mean we 'ave ter be."

"Then we'd have the whole house against us."

"Tha'?  Tha's nothin'!  Ye shou' see 'ow i' is on tha' streets.  Some folk rathered kick ye than look at ye."

Niamh lifted her head, blue eyes dull, and grumbled, "So do some of the Gryffindors from what I've heard."

Harry shrugged.

"Well, I fer one wo'n pu' up wi'h i'.  An' neither shou' ye, Niamh."

"Alright, Harry.  I'll try."

"Good.  Oi, isn' the Potions teacher our Head of House?"

"I have no idea."

"Eh.."

"We'd better get to class."

"Can I a' leas' finish eatin'?"

"Alright."

"T'anks."

"No problem."

A few minutes later –

"Now we can go."

"Good.  We're going to need to ask where the Potions classroom is."

"Oh bloody 'ell…"

Harry and Niamh grabbed their bags and left the Great Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After finally finding a Ravenclaw prefect who would give them directions, Harry and Niamh made their way back down into the dungeons.  They found the Potions classroom easily enough by following the voices of other students.  As soon as they got there Harry recognized one of the other students in the crowd.

"Oi!  Ron!"

Ron looked up, frowned when he spotted Harry, then turned around to talk to a sandy-haired boy.  Harry frowned then strode forward.  He tapped Ron on the shoulder and asked, "Wha's up wit' ye?  I though' we were frien's."

Ron frowned and said, "We were."

"Ah.  An' now we're na 'cause I'm a Slytherin?"

"Erm…"

"Ye've go' some bloody twisted logic der, Ron."

Ron's ears turned red and Harry smirked.

"See.  Even ye know it."

Ron snorted.  Harry sighed and said, "C'mon, Ron.  We're frien's.  Doan le' wha' house we're in break our frien'ship."

Ron frowned for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, Harry."

Harry beamed.

"Glad ter see ye came 'round."

Ron shook his head and chuckled then looked at Niamh.

"Who's this?"

Harry said, "Ron, meet Niamh O'Feir.  Niamh, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," said Niamh.

"Muggleborn?" asked Ron, taking Niamh's outstretched hand.

Niamh nodded.  "How'd you guess?"

"I just did."

"Guessed?"

"Yep."

Harry shook his head then looked up as a dark-haired man wearing black robes stalked up and threw open the door.  He glared at them as they scurried inside and slipped into their seats, following them in and moving to stand behind his desk.  Harry and Niamh ended up in the two seats farthest back near the door on the Gryffindor side, while Ron had ended up in the front.  As the teacher, Snape, began to call roll, Harry looked around at the classroom, of which the main attraction were jars filled with pickled animals.  Harry pointed these out to Niamh, who made a choking noise.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry looked up into Snape's cold black eyes and said, "'Ere."  Several people – including Snape – stared at him for a moment.  Harry scowled furiously at them and most of them turned away.  However, Snape's eyes lingered on him for a moment before turning away.

The class was spent making a simple potion to cure boils.  Snape swept around the room in his black cloak, watching them.  If Harry had been paying less attention to getting his potion correct, he would have noticed Snape's eyes falling on him several times.

At the end of the class, Snape walked around and looked at each potion, awarding points to the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors.

"Five points for a perfect potion, Potter.  I am surprised."

Snape ordered them to pack up after that.  As Harry threw his potions ingredients into his cauldron he wondered what Snape had been talking about.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape's POV 

Oh, Merlin.

He's here.  _Here._  At Hogwarts.

Lily's son.

Oh, yes, he could only be Lily's son.  No one else could have those eyes.

Those eyes that have haunted me in my sleep every night for ten years.  _Ten years._  Ten years of seeing them staring up at me, cold and lifeless.

"Stop thinking about that.  It's in the past.  You can't change what happened!"

Humphf.  I can tell myself that.  But is it true?

Could I have saved her?

Could I?

I doubt it.

But I still wonder.

Dammit, why did he have to be in Slytherin?

Or a better question, _how_ in all nine hells did he get in Slytherin?

Lily was a Gryffindor, as was Potter.

How on earth could that boy be any different?

And what about his accent?  It sounds…streetwise.  I should know, my own sounded that way at one point in time.  Thank Merlin I got over that.

_Sigh._

Oh hell.  How can I do this?

How can I look into _her eyes_ during class?  _Her eyes_ in Potter's…  Wait.  Not truly Potter's face.  Not truly at all.

I wonder….

No.  No, nothing came from that so don't consider it.  It doesn't do to dwell on the past.

Yet I do anyway.

Damn.


	6. Lessons

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 5 – Lessons 

"Okay, what is used to make Draught of Living Death?"

"Powdered roo' o' asphodel to a' infusion o' wormwoo'.  Why?"

_Scratch, scratch._

"I'm writing a report on it for Professor Snape."

"I doan remem'er havin' ter write a report on tha'…"

"Extra credit."

"Ye _need_ extra credi'?  Ni, yer one o' the top Potions studen's!"

"Not half as good as you, Harry.  You have…a knack…for making potions."

"Yeh, yeh.  I 'eard all 'bout tha'."

_Scratch, scratch._

"Ya know, I think that's the reason Snape likes you so much."

"Mmm?"

"'Cause your such a good Potions student.  And you seem to know everything beforehand.  Like last class when…"

Niamh and Harry looked up to see Madam Hooch enter the Slytherin common room, a roll of parchment in her hand.  She looked at them for a moment then walked over to one of the bare walls and placed the parchment against it.  The parchment unrolled and _stuck itself_ to the wall as she turned and walked out.  Niamh looked at Harry and asked, "Can you see what that's about?  I really have to finish this essay."

"'O course."

Harry pulled himself out of his chair and walked over to the parchment on the wall.

"Flyin' lessons."

"Pardon?" said Niamh without looking up.

"I's abou' flyin' lessons.  We've got 'em tomorrow af'er Charms.  Wi' the Gryffindors."

Niamh's lips curled in a sneer at this.  Harry walked back over to her and sprawled in his chair.

"Ye worried?"

"Oh course.  Stupid Gryffindor prats…"

"Oi!"

"Not Ron, silly!  I mean, Ron's cool and all.  So are his brothers."

"Discoun'in' Percy," said Harry.

"Yeah.  But the rest of the Gryffindors…  Urgh.  I wish they'd get their broomsticks out of the asses."

"Intrestin' imag'ry."

"Thanks.  Damn, there's Malfoy.  Slimy git."

Harry chuckled then scowled as Draco walked over to them.  He growled, "Wha' do ye wan' now, Malfoy?"

Draco smiled sinisterly and said, "Who said I wanted anything?"

"Go away, Malfoy," spat Niamh darkly.

"Or what, O'Feir?  You'll curse me?"

"Actually, I will.  Ya know, there's a really old curse I found in a book that will…  what was it again, Harry?"

"Blow yer 'ead up ter the size o' a melon," replied Harry lazily.

"No, the other one."

"Oh.  Tha' one.  Make yer feel like yer on fire tha' one.  Actually burns ye up from der insi' if i's cast on ye long enough."

Draco paled slightly and snapped, "There's no such thing."

Harry and Niamh exchanged a look then turned to Draco and asked in low voices, "Do you want to find out?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something then shook his head and vanished into the first year boy's dorm.  Niamh looked after him for a moment then turned to Harry.

"I feel sorry for you.  Having to sleep in the same room as him and all."

Harry shrugged.

"I's na' so ba'.  I goh the be' by the wall.  'E's righ' in fron' o' the door."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Welcome to your first flying lesson.  Step up to the left side of your brooms.  Come on now."

"Good.  Now, hold out your hand and say 'Up!'"

"_Up!_"

"Goo' bleedin' go's!"

Madam Hooch looked down the line of Slytherins.

"Something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"No, ma'am.  Jus' s'prised meh, tha's all."

Harry shook his head and looked at the broom that had jumped up immediately into his hand.  Mr. Weasley had never showed him it would do that.

Niamh looked at Harry after she got her broom up on the third try and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'.  Jus' s'prised tha's all.  Never done tha' 'fore."

Niamh blinked.

"You've flown before?"

"Yeh.  A' Ron's.  'E an' tha twins an' 'is da' taugh' meh."

"Cool.  What the…  Oh, my…"

"Tha' wou' be tha' wor'."

Harry and Niamh watched as Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and began zooming about the field where they were standing.  When he finally landed, it was with a _crunch_ and without the broom_._  Harry winced and whispered to Niamh, "Soun's like 'e's goh a broke wris'."

A few seconds later….

"Tut, tut, tut.  It's a broken wrist.  Come on.  Up you get.  All of you stay here while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing.  If I see one broom in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

Niamh whirled to stare at Harry as Madam Hooch walked off with Neville.

"How'd you know?"

Harry held up his left arm, which had a strange look about the wrist.

"Broke mine meself a goo' many times.  I know 'ow i' soun's.  Bloody 'ell, wha's Malfoy doin' now?"

Harry and Niamh looked to where Ron was trying to get a sphere-like object from Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy!"

"I think not, Weasley.  Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.  Like on the roof!"

Draco was in the air a moment later, floating about twenty feet above them.  He continued to taunt Ron from there.

"What's the matter, Weasley?  Scared?"

Ron's ears turned red and he started to climb onto his broom but Harry beat him to it.  He flew up to hover in front of Draco and snarled, "Give i' 'ere, Malfoy."

Draco's gray eyes narrowed.  "Shove off, Potter!"

"I said, give i' 'ere, Malfoy."

"Fine.  You want it?  Go and get it!"

Draco pulled back his arm and threw the sphere.  Harry let out an acid remark then shot after it as Draco dived back to the ground.

The sphere soared in an arc then began to plummet downward.  Harry cursed and dived after it, keeping his eyes on the glittering object.  He reached out his arm….

Caught it! 

Jerking the broom's handle upwards, he skimmed back across the ground, a mere few inches above it.  As he landed beside Niamh, he grinned and handed the sphere over to Ron.

"Ma' sure Neville ge's i', Ron."

Ron nodded.  " I will."

Suddenly someone hissed, "_Snape!_"

"POTTER!"

Harry looked up to see his Head of House storming onto the grounds with McGonagall.

"Sir?"

Snape looked at him then snapped, "Come with me, Potter."

Harry handed his broom to Niamh, who smiled at him then walked after Snape.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Inside, Potter."

Harry went inside what he could only presume was Snape's office from the resemblance is bore to the Potions classroom.

"Sit."

Harry sat in one of the chairs place in front of a dark desk as Snape sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Rather interesting stunt you pulled, Potter.  What was so important that you had to risk your neck for it?"

"Malfoy picked up somethin' one o' the Gryffindors dropped.  Somethin' o' Neville's.  Ron was tryin' ter ge' i' back but Malfoy would'n 'ave i'."

"So you took matters into your own hands."

"Yes, sir."

Snape looked at him for a few moments then smiled.

"I'd never have imagined Lily Evans son would end up in Slytherin."

Harry blinked and sat up straight.

"Ye knew my mum?"

"Quite well.  We were friends of a sort.  But that's not what we're here for is it?  You could have killed yourself today trying to get back Longbottom's Remembrall."

"I know."

"Mmm.  But you're an excellent flyer…  Have you flown before?"

"A' Ron's.  'E taugh' meh."

"_Weasley_ taught you how to _fly?_"

"'Is da' actually."

"Well, that's a much better explanation.  Did they tell you about Quidditch?"

"Yeh."

"Good.  We desperately need a reserve Seeker.  Higgs is leaving this year."

"So…I'll be Seeker nex' year?"

"That would be correct.  Now, head back to your class, Potter.  I will speak to Flint tonight."

"Flin'?"

"He was voted Quidditch Captain this year.  Now off with you!"

Harry nodded and left Snape's office, breaking into a run as soon as he got into the dark, deserted corridor.  He was going to be a Seeker!  Wait till he told Niamh and Ron!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape's POV 

I hear him running as soon as he got out of my office.  Silly boy.

Merlin, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him diving.

Lily would've come back to haunt me if I'd broken my promise to protect that boy.

I told her the day after he was born that I'd do anything to protect the both of them.  Even if she tried to kill me for it, I would.

Ha!

Imagine that.  Severus Snape, the guardian of James Potter's son.

It actually might be funny if they were still alive.

And that boy hadn't grown up on the streets.

I wonder why that was…

He was supposed to be with Lily's family.

Which was the stupidest decision Albus ever made.

I told him!

I told him Lily's sister hated magic and so did her oaf of a husband.

I told him, dammit!

And now look!

That boy grew up on the streets!

Damn.

I should have kept an eye on him over the years.

Can't believe Albus didn't find him.

Eleven years on the street.

Merlin, I hate thinking about that.

Reminds me of my own time on the streets.

_Shiver._

Don't think about that.  It's in the past.  Done and gone.

Or is it?

Is it really in the past when I still bear the scars from the beatings that old orphanage witch used to give?

I think not.

I hate to imagine what scars that boy has.

The streets are harsher now than they were then.

Okay, Sev, stop this.  Brooding does nothing.

Right.

Makes me feel better.

_Sigh._

For a few moments at least. 


	7. Halloween

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 6 – Halloween 

"C'mon, Harry, it's the Halloween Feast.  You can't miss it!"

"I c'n try."

"Harry!"

"Wha'?"

"Nevermind."

"Alrigh', alrigh'.  I'll go if i' makes yer 'appy."

Niamh grinned and threw her arms about Harry's neck.

"Thank you!"

Harry nervously patted her on the back then they set off for the Great Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They were almost there when Niamh suddenly said, "Ach!  I forgot something!  Be right back!"

Harry peered after her as she sprinted off down the hall, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oi, Harry!"

"'Ey, Ron."

Ron looked after Niamh's retreating form and asked, "Where's she going?"

"No clu'."

"We'd better get inside."

"Yeh."

The two boys entered the Great Hall and went to their respected tables.  A few moments later……

"_Troll!  Troll in the dungeons!_"

Quirrell ran into the hall yelling, his purple turban slightly lopsided.  He then gasped, "Thought you'd want to know," and collapsed in the middle of the hall.

Pandemonium ensued.  Harry watched calmly as students knocked each other down in order to get to the main doors.  He even saw Draco trying to get there and laughed inwardly.

"_SILENCE!_"

A hush fell on the hall and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Prefects, lead back to your house's.  Professors, follow me."

As the prefects began to lead the students away, Harry's eyes flicked up to the Head Table.  He saw Snape slip out through a door opposite the one the other professors were leaving by.

_Curious…_ he thought.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped as one of the Slytherin prefects yelled at him, then quickly ran to join the crowd.  As he did he suddenly remembered something and skidded to a halt.  Turning, he plowed through the crowd to Ron's tall form, grabbing his arm as soon as he was close enough.

"What the…?  Harry?  What…?"

"Niamh!"

Ron's eyes registered confusion.  "Huh?"

"Niamh!" hissed Harry.  "She doan know!"

Ron's eyes widened and Harry quickly dragged him off down a corridor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Where is she?"

"I doan know…  Shhh…"

"What?"

"Lis'en."

"I don't…."

Harry clamped a hand over Ron's mouth and peered down the hallway.  He heard _something_ moving in their direction.  A second later a foul stench hit his nose and he pulled Ron into an empty classroom just as the troll rounded the corner.  As it lumbered past them, Ron breathed, "The troll's left the dungeons."

"Ye think?"

Ron scowled at him and Harry pulled him out into the hall just as the troll vanished through a door.

"We can lock it in!" whispered Ron, spotting the key in the lock and springing forward.  Harry grabbed the back of his robes and jerked him back.

"Na!  Tha's the girl's ba'room!"

A shriek suddenly pierced the air and the two boys looked at each other.

"_Niamh!_"

Ron and Harry ran into the girl's bathroom and saw Niamh cornered by it.  Harry drew his wand and yelled the first spell that came to mind.

"_Evincio!_"

Ropes shot out of Harry's wand and bound themselves about the troll, which toppled backwards with a roar.  Harry jumped out of the way and yelled, "Niamh!"

"Harry!"

Turning to Ron, Harry hissed, "Ge' 'er ou' o' 'ere."

"What about…"

"GE' 'ER OU' O' 'ERE, RON!" roared Harry as one of the ropes holding the troll snapped.

Ron leapt into action immediately, running around the troll and grabbing Niamh's arm.  The girl was half frozen in fear and had to be dragged out of the bathroom.  As soon as Ron and Niamh were out Harry began to back towards the door.

He didn't get that far.

The ropes holding the troll suddenly snapped and it got back on its feet, swinging its club at Harry with a roar.  Harry dived out of the way like a snake and hurled another spell at it.

"_Sopor!_"

The troll weaved dangerously as the spell hit it and Harry rolled out of the way just as it fell in the spot where he had been.  As he stood up, brushing himself off, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape ran in.  McGonagall gave a gasp and threw her hands over her mouth as Quirrell whimpered and drew back from the troll.  Only Snape spotted Harry, who was still calmly brushing dust off his robes.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up at Snape's voice.

"Sir?"

McGonagall noticed him now and practically screeched, "Explain yourself, Potter!"

Snape held up a warding hand.

"Let me handle him."

McGonagall looked ready to protest but Snape fixed her with an icy glare.

"He _is_ in my house, Minerva.  _You_ may handle, Weasley.  Come, Potter."

In a swirl of dark robes, Snape stalked out of the bathroom and Harry followed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!"

Niamh threw herself onto Harry as soon as he got to the door leading into the Slytherin dormitories.  She obviously had been waiting there.  And she didn't notice Snape behind him until the Potions Master coughed.

"Professor!"

"Silence, O'Feir.  Potter, would you mind telling me what you were doing in the girl's bathroom _with_ the troll?"

"Niamh was trapped insi'e.  I 'ad ter 'elp 'er."

"I see," said Snape slowly.  "Impressive spellwork, Potter.  Not many first year students can take out a fully grown mountain troll."

Harry didn't say anything.  He could tell there was something else coming.

"I, however, suggest you stay _out_ of trouble.  The _both_ of you."  The black eyes flicked to Harry.  "Especially you, Potter.  Now get inside before I take points."

Harry and Niamh nodded quickly and watched Snape as he stalked off towards his rooms.  Niamh then turned to the blank wall in front of them and said, "Salazar."  The wall slid aside and the two entered the common room.

"Niamh!  Where were you!"

"Potter!"

"Where the hell were you two?"

"We heard Professor Snape…"

"What's going…"

_Bang!_

Everyone in the room jumped as Harry slammed his fist down on a nearby table.  He growled, "We were i' the Grea' 'All.  Niamh tripped o'er 'er robes.  Professor Snape jus' now brought us back.  Tha's i'!  Now, if ye'll 'cuse us."  Harry gently grabbed Niamh's arm and marched her over to the girl's staircase, glaring coldly at anyone who tried to talk to them.

"Thanks, Harry," breathed Niamh, "I don't know what I would've done."

Harry smiled.  "No pro'lem, Ni.  Why doan ye ge' some res'?  Ye look tired."

"K.  Hey, your accent's changing."

"Eh?"

"It's beginning to sound – well – different.  Like everyone else's."

"'Eaven forbid."

Niamh smiled at him and said, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Nigh', Ni."

Niamh smiled again then vanished up the girl's staircase.  Harry frightened her dormmates into hysterics by telling them that he'd turn them into trolls if they asked her one question about what happened earlier.  They scampered away from him in fear, causing him to smirk as he retreated to the boy's dormitory.  Sitting on his bed, he stroked Hedwig's feathers.  His owl often appeared in his dormitory.  How he didn't know but he enjoyed it when she did.  When neither Niamh nor Ron were around he was lonely.  Smiling slightly, Harry changed and climbed into his bed, his long fingers curling in Hedwig's soft feathers as she settled down on the bed beside him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Draco watched Harry and his owl from a crack in the door.  As he stood and walked back into the common room he smirked.  He had the perfect plan on how to get Harry back for everything.

Walking over to the corner where he, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini had retreated to after being sent down from the Feast, Draco told them his plan.  Crabbe and Goyle laughed while Zabini gave a smirk that mirrored Draco's own.  Eventually they had to abandon their table as Flint came in and ordered them to bed.

As Draco slid under his covers he looked over the other three beds at Harry's.  He could see the top of the snowy owl's head and its amber eyes, which were half closed in sleep.  Chuckling he softly said, "You're going to regret making an enemy of me, Potter.  I will make sure of _that_."

Still laughing, he closed his eyes, the image of what he planned to do dancing around inside his head in glee.

Evincio – Bind Sorpor – Deep Sleep 


	8. Troubles

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 7 – Troubles 

"Harry, your on the reserves.  What have you got to worry about?"

"The Seeker gettin' 'it?

Niamh shook her head at her friend and said, "It's very rare that something happens to the Seeker."

"But this is _Gryffindor_ we're playing, Niamh," said Thomas Ymber.

"Oi, stop insulting Gryffindor, Tom.  Me an' Harry have got a friend in there y'know."

"Sorry, Niamh."

"Good.  C'mon, Harry!  Eat!"

"Can't."

"Harreey…"

"No."

"Harreey…"

Harry scowled at her and she backed off, hands upraised.

"Okay, okay.  Your grumpy this morning."

Harry's scowl darkened.

"Och, sorry."

Thomas looked from one of them to the other then said, "Y'know, you look kind of like Snape when you do that, Harry."

Harry blinked, the scowl fading into an _O_ of surprise.

"Wha'?"

"You do.  Maybe it's the hair."

Harry looked at his hair and said, "Wha's wrong with me hair?"

Thomas cried, "Nothing!  I'm just saying you look like Professor Snape when you scowl.  Or glare.  Or sneer.  Or…"

"I ge' the point."

"Okay."

"Potter!"

Harry looked up to see Marcus Flint glaring down at him.  Sighing, he got up and said, "See yer later."

"We'll be at the game, Harry!" cried Niamh cheerfully after him.

"Yeh," grumbled Harry as he followed the Quidditch team out of the hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

An hour later he was sitting in the Slytherin changing room in his Quidditch robes, half listening to Flint as he practically yelled at the first team.  Leaning back in his seat, he ran his hand over the handle of the school broom he had been given.

"Potter!"

Harry's eyes flew open as one of the reserve Beater's, a third year named William Cleimh, shook him awake.

"C'mon, Potter, the games started."

Harry got wearily up and followed William to where the reserves sat during the game.  As soon as he had a view of the stands, he began to look for Niamh.  He was still looking when there was a loud yell from the Slytherin stands.  Harry turned his eyes back to the game and saw the Slytherin Seeker Terrence Higgs falling from fifty feet up.  Yells erupted from around him as the seventh year landed on the ground with a loud _crunch._  Madam Hooch hurried out onto the field and knelt by Higgs for a moment before she floated him off the field.  A moment later Flint flew down to where the reserves where and yelled at Harry.

"You're up, Potter!"

Harry looked at him for a moment then leapt on his broom and kicked off into the air.

"And now here comes the reserve Slytherin Seeker, Harry Potter."

Harry ignored the voice of Lee Jordan and began to look for the Snitch.  He spotted the Gryffindor Seeker across the field and ignored him, only paying attention to looking for the Snitch.

"GO HARRY!!"

Harry looked towards the Slytherin stands and saw Niamh bouncing up and down in her seat, waving a green flag wildly and waving at him.  He waved sheepishly back then ducked as one of the Weasley twins sent a Bludger his way.  Fred blew past him, yelling, "Told ya it was dangerous!"

"Only when yer playin'," Harry shot back.

Fred only grinned and raced after the Bludger.  Harry shook his head and spun the school broom around as something gold shot past him.  As he barreled down the field after the Snitch he saw the Gryffindor Seeker race towards him out of the corner of his eye.  Gritting his teeth, he reached out to grab the Snitch –

And nearly got thrown off his broom.

Clutching tightly to it, he looked frantically around the field for what could be causing it.  As the broom bucked him forward he saw Snape in the stands, muttering nonstop under his breath.  His eyes and Harry's locked for one fleeting moment before the broom rolled Harry over.

Then he saw Quirrell.  The Defense teacher also had his eyes locked on Harry but his lips weren't moving.  However, his expression told wonders.  Harry hissed in anger then was suddenly thrown off the broom as it rolled over again.  He hung from it, grasping only with one hand as it continued to buck.  Sending a furious scowl in the direction of Quirrell, he waved furiously at Niamh, who was staring up at him in horror.  When he was sure she had spotted him, he pointed at Quirrell then had to stop as the broom jerked wildly.

Niamh looked where Harry was pointing then grabbed Thomas' pair of Omnioculars.

"Oi!"

Niamh ignored him and focused in on the stand where Harry had pointed.  She gasped when she saw Snape _and_ Quirrell both keeping their eyes locked on Harry.  Throwing the Omnioculars back at Thomas, she raced out of the stand and ran for the one where the two professors sat.  Drawing her wand as she bounded up the stairs, she quickly tried to recall the hexes from the book she had read and then given to Harry to read.  Not finding any that could possibly make a broom act against its user, she thought up another curse.  Scrambling up the stairs, she swung around, pointed her wand upwards at Quirrell's feet and hissed out the words of the spell.

"_Congelo!_"

Above her Quirrell froze and she ran, knowing the spell only lasted twenty seconds.  Running back to where she could see Harry, she watched as he swung back up onto his broom then reached out his right hand fast as a striking snake at something in the air.  A moment later he held up the Snitch in his clenched fist and yelled, "I GOH TH' SNITCH!"

The Slytherin stands erupted in cheers and Niamh bounced up and down as she watched the Slytherin team fly up and pound Harry on the back as he grinned widely.  Niamh cheered and waved up at him.  When he waved back she turned to see Quirrell fixing her with an icy glare.  Shivering, she turned and ran, missing Snape's look of surprise cast in her direction.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!"

Harry looked up as a tornado of black hair rushed up and plowed into him, knocking him back several feet.

"Geroff, Ni!"

Niamh ignored him and hugged him tighter.  She looked up at him, blue eyes wide.

"Harry, I was so scared!  I thought you were going to fall!"

"Same 'ere."  He looked down at her and asked softly, "Did ye see?  Did ye?"

Niamh nodded and replied, "I did.  It was Quirrell.  He glared at me and – oh, Harry.  It was worse than Snape when he looks at the Gryffindors."

Harry nodded and said, "I'm okay now, Ni."

"Your sure?"

"Yeh.  Ye think I would'n know if I was okay?"

Niamh laughed.  "No, I'm sure you would."

"Good.  Now where'd Ron ge' to?"

"I haven't seen him."

"'E was 'ere jus' a second ago."

"Hmm.  Oh, here comes Flint."

Harry looked up and saw Flint, disengaging himself from Niamh.  Flint looked at her then at Harry.  He said, "Seems you're on first team for the rest of the year, Potter."

Harry blinked and asked, "Wha' about Higgs?"

"Broke both legs, his right arm, and cracked most of his ribs.  He won't be flying again anytime soon."  Flint paused for a moment then continued, "Practice is after dinner every Tuesday and Thursday and before breakfast on Friday.  You got that, Potter?"

Harry nodded.  "Yeh."

"Good.  And nice catch by the way."

With that Flint walked off and Ron ran up.

"Harry!  That was amazing!"

Harry grinned wryly and asked, "Do ye mean 'ow I stayed on th' broom or caugh' the Snitch?"

Ron beamed goofily and replied, "Both!"  He then leaned close and whispered, "Y'know, I think Fred and George deliberately hit Higgs.  I think they wanted you out on the field."

"Me?  Why?"

"You know Fred and George.  _Nobody_ knows what's going on in their heads.  Let alone them."

Harry laughed and slung his arm about the shoulders of his two friends and said, "Le's go back up ter the castle."

"Alright then," said Ron.

"Lead the way, kind sir!" cried Niamh with a wide grin.

Harry beamed and said, "Doan mind if I do," and they began to walk.  As soon as they reached the castle steps he stopped.  Niamh looked up at him in confusion.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Where's Malfoy?"

Ron crinkled his nose and asked, "Why would you want to know?"

"'Cause he'd be 'ere.  Tauntin' me or somethin'.  Somethin's na righ'."

Niamh smiled and hugged her taller friend, saying, "Harry, you worry too much."

"Maybe.  But I'd like ter know where Malfoy is."

As they started up into the hall there was a loud screech and something fell from a window up above him.  A flock of giggling girls behind them shrieked as it landed in the midst of them.  Harry whirled around as one yelled, "It's an owl!"  His face paled as he suddenly remembered something.

Ron frowned and asked, "Harry, what's up?"

"Hedwig," whispered Harry.

"Eh?"

"Hedwig.  I left 'er in the dorm this mornin'!"

Niamh blinked then slapped her hands to her mouth.  Harry ignored her and plunged through the crowd of girl's.

"Ge' out o' me way, ye bloody bint!"

Harry shoved a girl aside then choked as he looked down at his owl's broken body.  Looking up at the window from which she fell he saw a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair.  Snarling, he shoved his way back through the crowd and charged up the stairs into the castle.  He heard Ron and Niamh yelling after him but ignored them

Charging up to the fourth floor, he caught sight of Draco scampering around the corner.  Pulling out his wand he roared, "_Evincio!_"  Ropes shot out of his wand and barreled around the corner.  A moment later he heard a muffled thump.

Rushing around the corner teeth bared, he leapt on Draco with a howl.  Draco shrieked in a girl-like pitch and writhed against his bonds but Harry held him down.  A moment later he was pummeling the other boy with punches and cursing him.

"Ye bastard!  Ye bloody bastard!  'Ow cou' ye? YE BLOODY BASTARD!!"

"Harry!"

Strong arms pulled Harry up off of Draco but he kept flailing, trying to hit the other boy.

"NO!  LEMME' GO!  'E KILLED 'ER!  _'E KILLED 'ER!"_

"_HARRY!_"

Harry was held tightly as he still tried to get away from whoever was holding him as Madam Pomfrey banished the ropes around Draco and examined him.  McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and the other teachers appeared behind her.  Except for Snape.  But that thought didn't register with Harry as he was still fighting mad.

"_Dormio._"

Harry slumped in Snape arms as the man cast the Sleeping Charm on the boy.  Madam Pomfrey had already conjured up a stretcher for Draco and gave him a firm look.

"Bring him."

Snape acknowledged her with a nod and swept Harry up into his arms, noting how light the boy was and a light tracery of scars along his left arm, from which the sleeve of the robes was torn.  As he walked past Niamh she asked, "Will he be alright, sir?  He won't get expelled will he?"

Snape looked down at the girl and replied, "That is for the Headmaster and myself to decide, Miss O'Feir."

Niamh ducked her head and Snape walked on, never noticing the limp bundle of snowy feathers the girl held in her arms.

Congelo – Freeze Dormio – Sleep 


	9. Recovery

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 8 – Recovery 

"Out, Severus.  I will not have you hovering over my patients."

"These are _my_ students, Poppy.  And I wish to talk with the both of them."

"Then I will call you when they are awake!"

"I think I shall wait," said Snape, crossing his arms over his chest.

Madam Pomfrey gave him an icy glare then walked over to stand beside Harry's bed.  Snape looked at the boy then found that he had no idea why the boy had attacked Draco.

Suddenly the door of the Hospital Wing opened and Niamh entered, followed by Ron.  Snape frowned at them and asked, "Miss O'Feir, Mr. Weasley, would you mind explaining why you are here?"

Niamh shifted a white bundle in her arms and Ron said, "We – we wanted to see if Harry was awake."

Snape frowned then looked at the bundle.

"What is that?"

Niamh pulled the bundle closer and softly said, "Harry's owl, sir.  Malfoy…"  She ducked her head, burying her face in the bundle.  Ron wrapped an arm about her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Snape frowned and said, "So _that's_ why Potter attacked Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," said Ron.

"Well then, return to your common room, Mr. Weasley," sneered Snape.  Ron scowled at him but left when Niamh gave him a gentle shove and a whispered, "Go."  Casting one last glare at Snape, Ron squeezed Niamh's shoulder reassuringly then left.

Snape looked at Niamh and said, "Take Potter's owl down to Hagrid.  Then return to your common room."

Niamh clutched the bundle of feathers tighter and asked, "Can I not stay?  I – I really wanted to talk to Harry."

"You may talk to him later.  For now return to your common room.  And remember to take that owl down to Hagrid."

Niamh nodded and began to leave but turned back before she got to the door.

"Why am I taking her to Hagrid?"

"To be buried."

"Oh, sir!  I don't think Harry would like that."

Snape sighed and said, "Then return to the common room, Miss O'Feir.  I will come and get you when Potter is awake."

"Thank you, sir."  Niamh smiled sheepishly then ran out of the Hospital Wing.  Snape shook his head and looked over at Pomfrey, who was staring at him.  He snapped, "What are you looking at?"

Pomfrey simply shook her head and vanished into her office.

Snape sighed and sank into a chair, his eyes focused on the still forms of Draco and Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry groaned and lifted his head, pushing himself up onto his elbows.  Looking around, he saw that he was in the Hospital Wing.  Brushing his hair back out of his face he suddenly saw Snape sitting in a chair at the end of his bed.  Sitting straight up he said, "Professor!"

Snape nodded slightly and said, "Potter."

"Sir, I…"

"I know what happened, Potter.  Your friends Miss O'Feir and Mr. Weasley informed me of it."  Snape's eyes narrowed as he continued, "Though I believe beating Mr. Malfoy up was not good choice to make."

Harry nodded.

"I know, sir.  But…"

"He killed your owl."

"Yes, professor."

"Still no such excuse to brutalize him."

Harry sighed and said, "I know I' was'n righ' ter do tha' to 'im.  But 'e did kill Hedwig."

Snape nodded, "And for that he will have detention with me for a month.  As will you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good.  Report to me once you are out of here."

"Yes, sir."

Snape nodded then rose and began to leave but stopped when Harry asked, "Do ye know wha' 'appened ter Hedwig, professor?"

"Miss O'Feir took her."

"Thank you, professor."

Snape looked at Harry, avoiding the familiar green eyes.  With a sharp nod he walked quickly out of the Hospital Wing.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Niamh rush in through the door, blue eyes narrowing when she saw Draco asleep in the bed beside Harry's.  She then turned to her friend and said, "Professor Snape told me you were awake."

Harry nodded then asked thickly, "Where's Hedwig?"

"I – I gave her to Professor Snape.  He said he knew what to do."

"I 'ope 'e does'n bury 'er," said Harry glumly, sinking down under the covers.

Niamh pulled herself up to sit on the edge of his bed and said, "Your accent's different again."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  It's back to the way it was when we first met."

"'Ow interestin'."

"Harry…"

"Sorry, Ni.  I'm jus' sorry I didn't ge' a chance ter beat on Malfoy more."

Niamh frowned then snarled, "I'm sorry _I_ didn't get a chance to do something to him.  How could he do that to Hedwig?"

"Le's na talk abou' 'i."

"Okay.  So what do you want to talk about?"

"I doan know.  Ye pick somethin'."

"Okay…  Erm….chess?"

"Na."

"Hexes and curses?"

"Alrigh'."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I believe this is yours, Potter."

Harry and Niamh looked up from where they had been looking at Niamh's book of hexes and curses to see Snape come in with a small statue.  Snape placed the statue on the table beside Harry's bed then walked off, glancing once at the book open on Harry's lap.

As soon as he was gone, Harry reached around Niamh to pick up the statue and blinked several times.

"Ni.  Ni, look."

"What?  Oh my – its…"

"Hedwig."

Harry turned the small statue over in his hand.  It fit perfectly in his hand.  His owl was perfectly preserved, sitting on a tiny silver stand with her wings half opened as if she was about to take flight.  Harry smiled and sat the statue on the bedside table before turning back to Niamh and the book.


	10. Draco Bashing and General Fun Things…

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 9 – Draco Bashing and General Fun Things….**

"Is he awake yet?"

"No."

"Good."

"Ron?  _NO!_"

"What?  I'm just going to hit him.  Hey, where'd it go?  Harry, how'd you get it?"

Harry twirled the silver plate Ron was going to hit Draco with between his hands and replied, "I was a pickpocket on th' stree's."

"Okay.  That explains that.  So, how long are you in here?"

Harry shrugged and sat the plate on the bedside table beside Hedwig's statue.  _Very reluctantly._

Niamh's eyebrows knitted together as she frowned slightly.  She asked, "Are you okay?"

"As goo' as I c'n ge'," replied Harry darkly, casting a mild glare in Draco's direction.  Ron shared the glare then turned back to Harry.

"So, what has Snape got you doing?"

"Detention fer a month.  Wi' Malfoy."

Niamh's mouth dropped open and she gasped, "Is he mad?  You two in the same classroom after this?  _Alone?_  God, I don't even want to know what he's thinking!"

"Not very well?" suggested Ron, earning a Look from Niamh.

Harry shook his head at his two friends then turned to Niamh.  "Did ye see a' the game?  Quirrell?"

Niamh nodded and Ron blinked.

"Hold on.  I saw Snape.  Hermione said he was jinxing your broom."

Harry arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why wou' Snape do tha'?  I'm in 'is House.  And i' was'n him.  I' was Quirrell."

"_Quirrell?_" said Ron in amazement.  Harry nodded.

"Yeh.  Ni saw 'im."

"I hexed him too!" said Niamh rather proudly.  Then she said softer, "He looked at me – God, it was horrible.  Worse than Snape when he looks at the Gryffindors."

Ron blinked at her and breathed, "Your joking."

"No!"

"That's bad.  So, why did he do it?"

Both looked back at Harry who frowned.

"Tha's the quest'n.  Why _did_ 'e do i'?"

Niamh and Ron looked at each other then back at Harry.  None of them knew the answer to that question.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You may go, Mr. Potter."

Harry scooped up Hedwig's statue and Niamh's book from the table and left the Hospital Wing as quickly as he could.  For some reason he couldn't stand to be in there.

As classes had already begun the halls were empty as he walked back down to the Slytherin dormitory.  The only living thing he saw on his way was Mrs. Norris, who rubbed up against his leg in a friendly manner.  Harry bent and petted the cat, which had taken a liking to him the first time she had seen him.  After a few moments he rose and walked on, Mrs. Norris following him until he entered the dungeons, where she strayed off down another hall.

Harry crept past Snape's classroom, where the sounds of Snape berating some hapless Gryffindor third year trailed out.  Shaking his head, he walked on down to where the door to the dormitories was hidden.

"Serpens."

The stone wall slid aside and Harry entered the dormitory, better known as Arx Serpens.  Heading into the first year boy's dorms he put Hedwig's statue and Niamh's book into his trunk and muttered "_Aromahola_" over it before grabbing his bag and heading for class.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well, well, Potter.  Fancy seeing you here."

Harry looked up from his lunch at the drawling voice and a sneer automatically crossed his features.  His eyes narrowed into slits of green fire as he coldly said, "Malfoy."

Draco's gray eyes widened for a moment, fear flashing in their depths, then it was gone.  He looked down his nose at Harry, as if the other boy was a piece of dirt.  Several of the Slytherins watched them with wide eyes, obviously remembering what happened last time the two of them were together.

Niamh's voice broke the glaring contest they were having.

"Leave him, Harry.  He's not worth it."

Harry turned from Draco and looked into her blue eyes, saw her silently begging him not to get into another fight.  He nodded slightly and they both rose to leave.  As they left Draco called after them, "The great Harry Potter under the control of a Mudblood!  What will the world come to next?"

Harry's temper shot up and he pulled out his wand, whirling around and aiming it straight at Draco's head.  Gasps went up from around the hall and the Slytherins in-between him and Draco moved away quickly.  Niamh reached up and gently grabbed his wrist, pushing it firmly down as she wrenched his wand out of his hand.  She aimed a glare that could have killed at Draco if it were so possible, pocketed Harry's wand, then frog-marched him out of the hall.

No one noticed Snape staring in wide-eyed wonder at Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"That prat!  That complete and total braggart!  I'd like to curse that smirk off his sodding face!"

Harry watched Niamh as she paced from one end of the hearthrug to the other, raging about Draco's behavior.  Everyone else was at dinner, the two of them having skipped it (Harry because of Draco and Niamh because she felt she would curse Draco the next time she saw him).

Suddenly the wall slid aside and Draco entered, grinning smugly at Niamh, who froze in midstep and glared daggers at him before pulling out her wand.  Draco looked at Harry and asked with a smirk, "Going to call her off?"

Harry looked up at Draco's from under his dark hair – which had fallen in his face – and replied, "Na.  I actually migh' like ter see yer brains all over da floor."  He then looked at Niamh and said, "Try na ter ge' 'i on the chairs.  I rather like 'em."

Niamh smiled – a malicious little smile – and softly said, "Of course, Harry," as Draco glared at Harry then stared at Niamh in horror.  The dark-haired girl smirked then waved her wand in a vaguely star-shaped pattern before pointing it at Draco.

"_Dolor Acidus!_"

Draco went to his knees with a groan and clutched at his stomach.  His gray eyes blazed as he eyed Niamh with a look of pure hatred.  She simply smiled smugly in response then said, "That is what happens when you insult a _Mudblood_, Malfoy.  You'd do well to remember it next time."

Harry smirked at her throwing Draco's insult back in his face then rose to his feet gracefully.

"Ye'd better let 'im go, Ni.  Would'n wan' Professor Snape ter suspect anythin's amiss."

Niamh nodded and waved her wand again, this time in a reverse star pattern.  Draco rose shakily to his feet, his face flushed pink from the hex, and spat, "You'll regret that, O'Feir."

Harry stalked forward in decidedly Snape-like manner and grabbed Draco by the front of his robes, shoving him up against the wall and putting his face in the other boy's.

"Ye do anyt'ing – and I mean _anyt'ing_ – to Ni and _I_ find out about it, ye'll end up the Hospital Wing again.  And ye won't be ou' till the end o' the year.  Understand?"

Draco had apparently given up on trying not to look scared of Harry or he simply couldn't help himself.  Gray eyes wide and face pallid, he nodded fiercely, either too scared to use his tongue or too afraid to.  He knew firsthand what Harry could do in a fight.

Harry sneered (yet again in a very Snape-like manner) and slung Draco around, throwing the other boy backwards into the chair he had just vacated.  He gave him the same look Draco had given him at lunch then turned to Niamh and said, "I'll see yer later."

Niamh nodded and smiled at him, the corners of her mouth twitching as it threatened to become a full-fledged grin.  Harry returned the smile then left Arx Serpens, hearing Draco coming behind him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As the two entered the Potions classroom, Snape looked up from grading a stack of papers.

"Ah.  I was wondering when you two would show up.  Malfoy, you'll be sorting those ingredients over there into the ingredients store.  In _alphabetical order_."

Draco looked at the large pile of various things and assundry then asked in a rather nasal tone, "What will _Potter_ be doing, sir?"

Snape's cold, black eyes turned on Draco and he snapped, "That is none of your business, Mr. Malfoy.  _Now, to work!_"

As soon as Draco was busily working, Snape turned to Harry.  He studied the boy for a moment then said, "You, Potter, shall be helping me.  Follow."  Harry followed him into his office and saw a cauldron sitting on a table, purple flames dancing under it.  Snape pointed at a pile of snake fangs on the table and said, "Crush those, Potter, then chop up the Belladonna roots.  _Even_ pieces, thank you."

Harry nodded and silently got to work.  Snape took the ingredients as he finished them, giving him new instructions each time.  Soon they were done.  Or so Harry thought…

"Now, I need a drop of your blood, Potter."

Harry blinked.

"Sir?"

"Your blood, Potter, your blood!  Give me your arm."

Harry frowned but didn't dare argue with a teacher; let alone Snape, the teacher he feared most – despite him being his Head of House – yet respected the most as well.  He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his very pale skin – which eleven years on the street had never darkened – and a good many scars, each showing up as a faded white or light fawn color.  Snape seemed to wince at this but Harry took no notice to this.  He watched as Snape ran a small knife across one of the smaller veins in his wrist and let the blood drip down into a bowl.  Snape watched him for a reaction the entire time but Harry's face stayed impassive.  He was used to seeing his own blood – often staining the floor beneath him.

After what seemed hours, Snape healed the wound with a light tap from his wand and poured the blood into the potion.  It sizzled and turned from bright yellow to a brilliant shade of crimson.  As the two watched, it bubbled and frothed then turned a shade of emerald green.  The same color as Harry's eyes.

Snape looked at him and said huskily, "Thank you, Potter.  You may leave.  Tell Mr. Malfoy he may as well."

Harry nodded and left Snape's office, one question rattling through his mind.

Why did Snape give him that odd, slightly proud yet fearful look?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Albus!_  ALBUS!!_"

The door flew open and Dumbledore peered out of it, his blue eyes wide behind his half moon spectacles.

"Severus?  What is all the commotion?"

Snape moved past him into the office and pulled a phial out of his cloak.  He held it up and said, "_This_ is Prosapia Potion.  I brewed it just an hour ago."  He added, "Potter helped me."

Dumbledore's eyebrows arched at this as he moved to sit back down behind his desk.

"Harry, Severus?"

Snape nodded.

"I – I used his blood in it.'

Dumbledore's eyebrows arched even more now.

"Why?"

"You remember the little scene in the hall earlier between Harry and Draco?"

"How could one forget?"

"Do you also remember who was once in that same position?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Of course.  Yourself and James."

Snape nodded.

"You also noticed one other little factor that was the same."

"Yes, Miss O'Feir did act remarkably as Lily did in that position."

Snape turned his eyes to the floor and Dumbledore asked, "What is this all about, Severus?"

The dark eyes lifted and met the light blue.

"Harry is my son."

_Arx Serpens – Serpent's Keep_

_Aromahola – Opposite of Alohomora (don't know what in the heck that means…)_

_Dolor Acidus – Sharp Pain_

_Prosapia – Family_


	11. Revelations and Christmas Tidings

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 10 – Revelations and Christmas Tidings**

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"The potion does not lie.  It turns the color of the child's parents Houses.  Scarlet for Lily, Green for me."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know.  Should I?"

"Wait a bit, perhaps.  A year perhaps.  Though the time is however you feel you should tell him."

"Mmm."

"How is it that he looks like James?"

"He doesn't."

"I know.  Yet there is still a small resemblance."

"A charm, I suppose.  They _were_ Lily's forte."

"I know."

"How did this happen?  We were only together once."

"Twice."

"How did you know?  Nevermind.  Don't answer that."

"You were together twice and Harry is the result, Severus.  He is your son."

"I know.  Merlin's beard, I'm a father.  _I'm a father._"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What are ye two doin'?"

Harry and Niamh walked into the Library and saw Ron and Hermione sitting over at a table with two other Gryffindors.  Ron looked up and grinned as they approached.

"Hey, Harry."

"Do _I_ not get a hello?" asked Niamh irritably.

"'Course you do.  Hey, Niamh."

"Thank you, Ron.  Hold on a second.  _Hermione?_"

Hermione looked up and blinked.

"Niamh?"

Harry looked from one girl to the other and asked, "Ye two know each other?"

The two girls nodded.  Niamh said, "Yeah."

"We live right beside each other," said Hermione.

"Oooooh," said both boys.

The two girls frowned at them and both snapped, "Shut up."

Harry chuckled then asked, "So, what're ye two lookin' fer?"

Hermione replied, "Nothing," rather too quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Okay.  Now I know yer lookin' fer somethin' tha's na goo'.  Ron, wha' is it?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who glared at him, then back to Harry, who also glared at him.

"They're looking up something Hermione heard from Hagrid."

"_Niamh!_"

"What?" snapped Niamh.  "This is Harry.  You can trust him."

"But…"

"But nothing.  Harry, can't you be trusted?"

Harry smirked and replied, "On'y to a poin'."

"Be serious."

"I am bein' serious."

Niamh rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione.  "Nevermind him.  He can be trusted."

"Ye do remember that I'm a pi'pocket don't ye, Ni?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Tha' means I can't be trusted."  He grinned at Hermione and added, "In some situations tha' is."

Hermione smiled weakly in return then sighed and said, "Alright, alright.  I'll tell you."

"Excellent!" cried Niamh and pulled out a chair.  Harry sat on the table next to Ron, ignoring the look Madam Pince was giving him.  Hermione looked around them then began to explain in a low voice.

"See, Niamh's parents wouldn't let her come here."

"Sodding tramps."

"Be quiet, Ni.  Anyway, Professor McGonagall came and explained everything to them and they let her come.  But on the condition that someone else came and got her.  So, Hagrid came and got the both of us since we live right beside each other."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Be quie', Ron."

"Hagrid took us to Diagon Alley to buy our things about two weeks before start of term."

"That's when we were there!"

"Shut 'i, Ron!"

"Thank you, Harry.  Anyway, Hagrid took us there and got something from one of the vaults at Gringotts.  Number 713 to be exact.  Now, a few days into term, Ron received a copy of the Daily Prophet that said that someone had tried to break into Gringotts.  To get to vault number 713."

"Wha' cou' be so important?"

"I'm getting to that.  Now, just after the Quidditch match, I talked to Hagrid.  And _he_ said that whatever he took from Gringotts was between Professor Dumbledore and someone called Nicolas Flamel."

"And you and Ron have been looking for that ever since?" asked Niamh.

"Yeah, well, and we also ran into a three-headed dog on the third floor," muttered Ron.

"_You were on the third floor?  The FORBIDDEN floor?_"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"_How?_"

"Got lost," replied Ron.

Niamh sighed then Harry asked, "Wha' does the dog 'ave ter do with Flamel?"

"It was standing on something.  A trap door.  I think that whatever Hagrid took out of the Gringotts vault is down _there_," replied Hermione.

"And wha' is 'i?"

"A Sorcerer's Stone."

Harry blinked.  "The stone tha' c'n turn anythin' inter gold and produce the Elixir o' Life?"

"You've heard about it?"

"Ye think the only thing on me mind is Quidditch?"

Hermione flushed.

"Its na.  I read plen'y.  So, who do ye think i' is?"

"Who is?" asked Hermione bewilderedly.

"Tryin' ter get the Stone!"

"I don't know."

"Mmm.  I think i's Quirrell."

"_Quirrell?_" cried three voices.

"Stuttering Quirrel?" said Ron.

"Quirrel who's scared of his own shadow?" asked Niamh

"Harry, how can it be Professor Quirrell?  He's…."

"He's _what?_" asked Harry, leaning forward with narrowed eyes and a severe expression on his face.  "Too _innocent?_"

"Yeah, that stutter is plum scary," said Ron jokingly.

Harry scowled at him then growled, "Fools!  _Never_ judge a boo' by i's cover.  Firs' rule in pi'pocketry."  He continued, softer, "Quirrell tried ter kill me a' the Quidditch match.  I doan trus' 'im as far as I c'n throw 'im.  Which ain' far."

There was a long silence between the four then Hermione began, "It could have been…"

"What?" snapped Harry, turning towards her.  "Snape?  I think na.  Me own Head o' House tryin' ter kill me?  Thin' again."

"But he was muttering…"

"A coun'er curse mos' likely."

"But a jinx…"

"Does na 'ave ter be spoken!"

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Quirrell _was_ watching you rather closely."

Harry smiled and said, "Ye see?"

Hermione nodded and Harry grinned widely at her.  He then looked down at his watch and said, "C'mon, Ni.  We've go' Transfiguration in ten minutes."

Niamh nodded and the two of them picked up their bags and left.  Ron and Hermione walked out after them and as they headed down the hallway Ron called, "See you two in Potions!"

Harry waved back over his shoulder in reply and he and Niamh hurried on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few weeks later the Christmas holidays had come.  Harry and Niamh were the only Slytherins left in Arx Serpens and they found out that Ron and his brothers were all alone in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was woken up Christmas morning by Niamh rushing into the boy's dorm and leaping onto his bed, yelling at him at the same time.

"Harry!  Harry, wake up!  It's Christmas!"

Harry opened his eyes blearily and look up into Niamh's bright blue one's.

"Wha'?"

"Christmas, Harry!  Presents!"

Harry shot awake.

"I 'ave presen's?"

"Yeah!  C'mon!"

Harry rushed into the common room, where a pile of presents was placed under the Christmas tree that had been placed there.  He grinned at Niamh, who grinned back.  Then the two of them dived into the pile.

Niamh received a box of Chocolate Frog's from Ron, a book on the Dark Arts from Hermione, a book called _Advanced Hexes and Curses_ from Harry, and a fifty-pence piece from her parents.  She scowled at it then tossed it into the fire.  Harry shook his head then handed her another of her presents, which was a tiny snake statue from her older sister.

Harry got a box of Chocolate Frog's from Ron as well, a book on Quidditch from Hermione ("Thin's I've go' Quidditch on the brain," muttered Harry), an emerald green sweater and tin of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a box of their own joke items from Fred and George, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ginny, and a book on hexes and curses from Niamh.

"Hey, Harry, this is yours too."

Harry picked up the feather-light package and opened it.  A card lay inside, words written on it in a loopy swirl that he didn't recognize.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died.  It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Niamh craned her neck and asked, "What is it?"

"I doan know.  A cloak I thin'."

"Let's see it then."

Harry ripped the paper away from the soft, silvery material, letting it cascade down to the floor.  He slipped it about his shoulders and heard a gasp from Niamh.

"Wha'?"

"Harry, look down!"

He looked.

"I's an invisibility cloak!  I read abou' 'im!  They're really rare."

Niamh stared wide-eyed at him and gasped, "Who would have sent you _that?_"

"I doan know.  There was'n a name on the card."

"Wow.  I bet Malfoy hasn't got one of these!"

Harry grinned and took off the cloak, sitting it down beside him.  He bet Draco didn't either.

"Okay, that's it, I think.  Hold on, where'd that raven come from?"

"Wha' raven?"

Something landed on Harry's shoulder and he turned to see a raven sitting there, gray talons clinging to his pajama top, the pitch-black feathers glistened with rainbow highlights.  A pair of pale yellow eyes looked into his own then the raven held out one of its legs, to which a small roll of parchment was tied.  Harry untied it and looked at it, not recognizing the spidery scrawl with which it was written except that it looked somewhat like his own writing.

_A replacement for your owl.  He is at your command and can carry messages as well as any owl._

_Merry Christmas._

"Wow," breathed Harry, looking at the raven on his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Niamh.  Harry handed her the note silently and she read it.

"Wow.  A raven.  Who do you think sent him?"

Harry ran his hand over the silky soft feathers on the raven's breast and said, "I doan know.  But e's wonderful.  I wish I knew who sent 'im so I cou' thank 'em.  E' won't replace Hedwig but 'e is beautiful."

Niamh smiled and asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Harry instantly replied, "Jardin," then blinked.  He looked at the raven sitting on his shoulder, who looked back with his pale eyes.  Eyes that were a tad too intelligent for a mere bird.

Too intelligent for a mere bird is right.  I am _not_ a mere bird. 

Harry blinked.

_You can understand us?_

Jardin nodded.

Of course.  I am a very special raven.  The only one in existence that can talk. 

_And your name is Jardin?  That was you that suggested it, right?_

Yes.  And you are Harry Potter.  My new owner. 

_Yes._

A pleasure.  And who is the lady? 

_Niamh.  Niamh O'Feir.  She's my friend._

I see.  How about something to eat? 

_You go up to the Owlery for that.  What…how am I supposed to keep you?  We're only allowed to have an owl, a cat, or a toad._

All taken care of. 

_How do you know?_

I simply do.  Niamh is looking at you. 

Harry looked from Jardin to Niamh, who was staring at him.

"Wha'?"

"You…nevermind.  Let's go get something to eat."

Harry nodded and gathered up his Christmas presents, heading back into the dorm.  A few minutes later he was back in the common room wearing a pair of dark Muggle jeans and Mrs. Weasley's sweater.  He had tied his hair back in a ponytail as it had grown beyond shoulder length and Jardin sat on his shoulder.  Niamh appeared a moment later in jeans and a black sweater and they left.

Food? 

_Yes, Jardin.  We're going to eat._

Anything for me? 

_I 'spose…_

I will go to the Owlery if you wish. 

_No.  Stay.  I want to show you to Ron._

Who is he? 

_My other friend._

I see.  He stays somewhere else? 

_Yes.  He's in Gryffindor.  Me and Niamh are in Slytherin._

I see. 

Jardin was silent after that and Harry and Niamh talked about Quidditch all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.  Harry smiled at the Fat Lady and asked, "Is Ron still insi'e?"

The portrait smiled warmly at him (most of them did) and replied, "Yes, dearie, he and those brothers of his are still inside."

"C'n I get 'im?"

The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open.  Harry entered and saw Ron laughing as the twins shoved a sweater with a 'P' on it over Percy's head, knocking his glasses askew.  Harry laughed and all four of them looked up.

"Harry!  What are you doing in here?  And what's that?"

Harry gestured at the Fat Lady's portrait and said, "She le' me in.  An' this is Jardin."

"Wow.  Where'd he come from?"

"Doan know.  'Oever sent 'im didn' sign the note."

Ron grinned and Jardin asked, Is this your friend? 

_Yes, Jardin.  This is Ron Weasley.  Those are his brothers Fred and George – they're twins – and Percy.  Percy's the one with glasses and Fred and George had the first letter of their names on their sweaters._

I see. 

Harry grinned and said, "C'mon.  Le's go downstairs an' see the Hall."

Ron only grinned wider and followed him out past the Fat Lady, Fred and George dragging a trapped Percy along after them, earning laughter from Niamh as soon as she saw him.

_Jardin is pronounced czar-din._


	12. Letters and Conversation With a Raven

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 11 – Letters and Conversation With a Raven**

 "Potter!"

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see Marcus Flint walking very quickly towards him.  It was a week after Christmas holidays and apparently close to the next Quidditch match.

"Yeh?"

"We've got to play Hufflepuff in a week.  Normally they're a pushover but with that new Seeker of theirs….  They say he's good but I wouldn't know.  I expect you to be at every practice, understand?"

Harry nodded and said, "O' course."

"Good," grunted Flint and walked off.  As soon as he was gone Niamh said, "The nerve!"

"Wha'?"

"Ordering you around like he's an army general or something!"

"Ni, e's Quidditch Captain.  It's 'is job ter order me around."

Niamh gave him a disgruntled look then looked up at the ceiling.

"Mail's here."

"Mmm.  An' there's Jardin."

The raven winged in with the owls, earning a few surprised shouts and pointed fingers.  He flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder, dropping a letter into his plate.  Harry stroked his feathers and picked it up, shaking a bit of egg off of it.

_Who's it from?_

Ron. 

Harry opened the letter and read it, poking Niamh and showing it to her once he was done.

_Harry,_

_We've got trouble.  Hermione dragged me down to Hagrid's hut yesterday.  He's got a dragon!  A Norwegian Ridgeback, which are real vicious.  It bit me too.  At least it was my left hand not my right._

Niamh whispered, "How does that constitute as trouble?  He'll get out of class."

Harry replied, "Keep readin'."

_Trouble is, Malfoy saw Norbert (that's what Hagrid named that vicious little bugger).  Hermione convinced Hagrid to get rid of Norbert before he gets in trouble._

"Why would he get in trouble?"

"Dragon breedin's illegal."

"Oh!"

_Anyway, she had me write my brother Charlie (you didn't meet him at the Burrow) and ask if he could take Norbert.  Some friends of his are coming Wednesday night to the tallest tower._

"What exactly does this have to do with us?"

"Keep readin'."

_Hermione decided to wrangle you two into it by saying the three of you could take Norbert up to the tower to meet Charlie's friends.  I'd be there too, but I'm stuck in the Hospital Wing.  Hand's swollen to twice its size and is green.  Is that bad?_

_Ron_

Niamh frowned at the letter and said, "Poor Ron."

"Poor Ron?  Poor us!  'Agrid's got a dragon that _we_ 'ave ter get rid of _an'_ Malfoy knows about i'.  We are much more poor tha' Ron in this situation, Ni."

Niamh nodded and Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table.  Hermione caught his eye and arched her eyebrows.  Harry nodded slightly then turned away, stuffing the letter in his pocket.  Jardin had hopped down to the table and was eating his eggs.

_Jardin!_

The raven batted a pale eye at him and said, I'm hungry. 

_Oh, alright.  Eat my food.  I'm too nervous to eat anyway._

What is going on? 

_Nothing really.  Hermione just wrangled me and Niamh into a plot to get rid of an illegal dragon by taking it up to the tallest tower on Wednesday night to give to some friends of Ron's brother Charlie._

Sounds dangerous. 

_You have no idea._

You can do it.  You have an invisibility cloak after all. 

Harry blinked at the raven.

_Good point._

All of my points are good. 

Harry chuckled softly at his raven, which seemed to smirk at him.

"Hey, Potter!  You know raven's aren't allowed, don't you?"

Harry and Niamh both turned to glare down at the table at Draco and were about to say something when a smooth voice came from behind them.

"The circumstances are special, Mr. Malfoy.  The Headmaster informed the teacher's of the situation himself.  Mr. Potter's raven has as much right to be here as the eagle owl that is about to relieve itself on your shoulder."

Draco turned his head to his owl and shrieked, "_ACK!!!!_"

Snape and Harry smirked at the exact same time, earning a wide-eyed stare from Niamh.  Then Snape turned to Harry and said, "An interesting gift, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and stroked Jardin's back as the raven pecked at his toast.  He smiled and said, "Yeh.  If on'y I knew who sent 'im.  I'd like ter thank 'em.  E's not Hedwig but Jardin's wonderful in 'is own way."

Snape nodded.

"I am certain he is, Mr. Potter.  Good day."

As he walked off Niamh hissed, "My God…"

Harry looked at her in confusion and said, "Wha'?"

"You…you…."

"Spit it ou', Ni."

Niamh – eyes wide as saucers – leaned forward and whispered, "_You and Professor Snape looked just alike when you smirked!_"

"_WHA'!!_"  Harry smiled sheepishly at those around them then hissed, "Wha' are ye implying, Ni?  Tha' we're related or somethin'?"

"I never said that!  I just said you looked alike when you smirked!"

"Yeh, I heard ye."

"And then there's the hair…"

Harry scowled at her.  "Wha' about me hair?"

Niamh held up her hands in defense and replied, "I never said there was anything wrong with it!  Its just that…"

"Jus' that what?"

"Well, erm, y'know over Christmas hols when the water didn't work in the dungeons?"

"Yeh.  Me hair got greasy, li' it did on the streets.  Wha's yer point?"

"That's just it, Harry!  Snape's hair is greasy and _yours_ got greasy.  Surely that means something!"

"Yeh.  When neither o' us takes a bath, our hair ge's greasy."

"_Harry!_"

"I was'n implyin' that 'e doan take a bath!"

"Well, it sure sounded like it!"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"C'n we talk abou' this later?"

"Yeah.  Sure."

"T'anks."

Harry turned back to Jardin, who was pecking at the last remnants of his toast.

_Jar._

Harry? 

_Do you think Snape and I look alike?_

The raven tilted his head at Harry then looked up at Snape sitting at the end of the staff table talking to Quirrell.

A little.  You both have long, dark hair and are pale and have a few similar expressions but beyond that nothing.  Why? 

_Ni said something about it.  Surely you heard her._

Sorry, paying attention to the toast. 

_You sound like Ron._

Jardin blinked a pale gold eye at him.  Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

Harry shrugged and replied, _Take it as you will._  He looked around then turned back to the raven.  _You probably should head back up to the Owlery now._

I could just go down to the dungeons. 

Harry shivered at the thought, remembering leaving Hedwig down there before the Quidditch match…

_No.  I don't want you down there without me with you.  That's how…how Hedwig got killed._

Jardin appeared solemn and bobbed his head.

I see.  Then I shall come visit you after classes. 

_Dinner._

Dinner it is.  By the by, when are you going to tell your friends I can talk? 

Harry frowned and replied, _I wasn't actually considering it…_

I would consider telling them.  While you have been talking to me, Niamh has been calling you. 

_Damn_, spat Harry then looked at Niamh.

"Harry!"

"I'm 'ere, I'm 'ere.  No need ter shout.  Wha's goin' on?"

"Class, you daft goose.  C'mon!  We've got Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs."

"I _know_, Ni.  And I go's somethin' ter tell ye on the way."

"Really?  Let's go then."

"Alrigh', alrigh'."

Harry gathered his bag and looked at Jardin, who was rustling his feathers irritably on the table.  He looked and saw Quirrell eyeing the raven coldly.

_Jar?_

Yes, Harry? 

_Why is Quirrell looking at you like that?_

There was a pause then the raven replied.

I don't know.  But I get a bad feeling off of him. 

"Tha' makes two o' us," muttered Harry under his breath.  He thought at Jardin, _Well, be careful.  I don't want to lose you like I lost Hedwig._

No problem there, Harry.  I have more gifts than just being able to talk. 

_Glad to hear that.  Oh, and I'm going to tell Niamh that you can talk on our way to Transfiguration._

Will she believe you? 

_If she doesn't, you can have a little chat with her tonight, can't you?_

Harry swore the raven gave a mental smirk.

An excellent point, my dear _dominus_.  I think I shall leave before that creature burns a hole in my head by simply glaring at me.  Good day. 

Harry watched as Jardin took flight and flew over his and Niamh's heads as they exited the Hall.  As they walked, he wondered what the word 'dominus' meant.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You mean to tell me that the raven you got for Christmas can talk?"

"Keep yer voice down!  And, yeh, 'e can."

"Harry, I know this is the wizarding world, but ravens don't talk."

"'E said e's the on'y one who can.  C'mon, Ni, believe me."

Niamh frowned.

"I'll believe you if I hear it from him."

Harry beamed.

"Alrigh'.  E's goin' ter be comin' down ter the dungeons tonigh' af'er dinner.  Ye c'n talk to 'im then."

"Well, that's settled."

"Miss O'Feir, Mr. Potter, would you mind horribly getting back to class?"

Harry and Niamh both looked sheepishly up at McGonagall, who was frowning at them.

"Sorry, professor."

"Sorry, professor."

"Hmm," said McGonagall and returned to teaching.  Harry cast a sidelong glance at Draco, who appeared to be looking at him rather strangely.

Had he heard what Harry and Niamh were talking about?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, erm, how do I do this?"

Harry sighed and explained how to talk to Jardin again.

"Ye jus' think what ye wan' ter say and direct i' at 'im.  E' replies in the same way."

Niamh took a deep breath and said, "Okay.  Here goes."

**Jardin?**

Yes? 

_Bloody hell!_

Both Jardin and Niamh looked at Harry, who had tumbled out of his chair.

"Harry, what…?"

What happened? 

Harry sat up and said in a hushed tone, "I heard ye.  I heard ye talkin' to 'im, Ni."

Niamh blinked while Jardin looked rather smug.

Well, that's _supposed_ to happen. 

_It is?_

**It is?**

Yes. 

Harry arched an eyebrow.  _How's that?_

Well, according to what I know, there used to be many more of my kind.  In different forms. 

**Your kind?** said Niamh.

Jardin bobbed his head in a nod.

Talking birds. 

_How do you know?_

I am actually several hundred years old.  We're immortal to a point, you know. 

Harry and Niamh shared a glance then Harry asked, _What's the point?_

The Killing Curse, replied Jardin.  We can block any other form of magic.  Except for that.  Grindelwald and his followers killed my kind.  I am the last as far as I know. 

Niamh frowned and said, **Oh, Jardin…**

Don't pity me, m'lady. 

Niamh looked a bit taken aback but Harry shook his head at her.

_So, how come I can hear Niamh when she's talking to you?_

Ah.  Each of my kind forms a special bond with a certain wizard.  We stay with them for all our lives after we've found them.  Until they die.  Then we travel on, looking for the next person.  _I_ had been looking for _you_, Harry, since I hatched four hundred years ago. 

Harry blinked.  _What?  That's…that's impossible._

Jardin shook his head.

Not necessarily.  Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes is one of my kind; much, much older than myself.  According to him, he was once Godric Gryffindor's and had been waiting ever since Gryffindor died for Dumbledore. 

**So, you guys already know who to go to next?**

Of course. 

_And about the hearing thing?_

Ah.  We are bound, you and I.  You can hear the thoughts of anyone speaking to me.  If you were a telepath, I could do the same. 

_But I'm not._

Certainly not.  My kind do not bond to telepath's for that specific reason.  We have a sort of – inner alarm – to avoid that from happening. 

**What if your next bond IS a telepath?**

Jardin shifted from talon to talon before replying.

We slowly go mad from the influx of thoughts. 

Niamh gasped.

**Oh my God…  That's…that's horrible!**

_Ni, calm down._

**Oh!  Oh!  I can hear you, Harry!**

_That_ is because you are communicating through me.  You've been hearing him the entire time. 

**Oh my…**

_Maybe we should call it a night?_

A good idea. 

_Oh, Jar, hold on a minute.  I want you to take a letter to Ron and another to Hermione._

Jardin nodded and Harry pulled the two letters from his pocket, tying one to each of the raven's legs.  The raven looked at both of them then gave a short nod.

Good night. 

_Night, Jar._

**Good night, Jardin.**

A moment later he was gone and Niamh and Harry were left to watch each other.

"So, we can talk to each other while he's around."

"Yeh.  I 'spose so."

"Y'know, your voice is different when you…ah, what would you call it?"

"Thinking it?"

"Maybe.  Anyway, it sounds…y'know…normal."

"Normal?  Ye mean li' everyone else's?"

"Yeah."

"Tha's na normal fer me, Ni.  Good night."

"Harry…"

"Good _nigh'_, Ni."

As Harry stalked off into the boy's dorm, Niamh whispered, "Good night, Harry." 

_Dominus – Lord, Master_


	13. Dragon Bait

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 12 – Dragon Bait**

 "Stop moving!"

"I'm na!"

"Both of you hush!  If we're heard, we're dead!"

Niamh, Hermione, and Harry pushed the wooden crate that held Norbert along a dark corridor under the invisibility cloak.  Hermione had performed a Hovering Charm on it so they wouldn't have to lug it up and down stairs.

"Get off my foot!"

"I'm na on yer foo', Ni!"

"Then…aw, bloody hell, it's Mrs. Norris!!"

The three students looked down in horror at the cat, who was standing on Niamh's invisible foot and looking up at them.  Harry hissed, "Get on, Norri.  Doan tell Filch we were 'ere, k, m'girl?"

The cat looked up at him then meowed.  Harry smiled and whispered, "T'anks, Norri."

Mrs. Norris meowed again and they moved on, the cat padding softly after them.  As they went Niamh whispered, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, quite taken ter me, tha' cat is.  We understan' each other.  Doan we, Norri?"

The cat meowed once more then bounded off into the shadows.

"I hope she's not going to get Filch," muttered Niamh.

"Na.  She's 'ad plenty o' chance to do tha' ter me when I've been ou' at nigh'.  She woan get 'im."

"I hope your right, Harry.  And when have you been out at night?"

"Heh.  'Ere an' there."

"We're almost there!"

The three of them instantly fell silent as Hermione hissed those words.  They climbed to the top of the tower and shed the invisibility cloak.  A few minutes later they turned Norbert over to Charlie's friends and, with wide grins, began to descend from the tower.  At the last moment Niamh hissed, "_The cloak!_"

Looking at each other in horror, they turned to sprint back up the stairs when lamplight fell on them.  Turning, they all quavered at the sight of Argus Filch.

Niamh hissed, "Harry, you arse.  That cat gave us away!"

Mrs. Norris suddenly appeared behind Filch and gave Harry a sorrowful look and a soft meow.  Harry nodded vaguely at her and hissed back at Niamh, "Filch goes abou' the school on 'is own.  Norri did'n betray us."

Niamh spat, "Well, we're still in trouble."

"Good point, tha'."

Filch frowned at them and said, "Sneaking out of your dormitories at night, eh?  Well, we'll be seeing Professor McGonagall and Snape about this, won't we?  Come along."

Harry and Niamh exchanged a horrified glance then turned to Hermione, who looked equally horrified.

"Why'd you have to drag _us_ into this, Mione?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I couldn't handle Norbert on my own and Ron had been bitten.  There was no one else I knew who'd help."

Harry sighed and said, "She's got a poin', Ni.  Leave off 'er.  We're gonna 'ave detention anyway."

"Yeah.  For something we got _dragged_ into!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Drop 'i, Ni."

"Alright, alright.  Sorry, Mione."

"It's okay.  I'm mad at myself right now.  I can't believe we forgot the cloak!"

"_SHHH!_" hissed both Niamh and Harry, clamping their hands over her mouth.

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "What?" behind their hands and the two rolled their eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Out after curfew is one thing, but telling Mr. Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon?  I did _not_ expect that from you, Miss Granger."  McGonagall's eyes shifted to Harry and Niamh, both of whom bristled visibly.  Or Niamh did.  The only reaction Harry showed was a light in his eyes that came and went quickly.  Niamh, however, glared at the Transfiguration teach with barely disguised fury.

"Ni, calm down."

"Harry, she's implying that _we_ told Malfoy about the – the _you-know-what!_"

"Ye think I doan know that?  I'm more worried abou' Snape!"

McGonagall frowned at them and said, "And you two will be serving detention with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Draco, who has already been in the room with McGonagall, cried, "_What!_"

Harry blandly said, "Detention, Malfoy.  Surely ye know wha' _that_ is?  Or are ye actually that daft?"

Draco glared at Harry and looked ready to launch himself at the other boy's throat but stopped quite suddenly and backed off – from both the cold look Harry had given him and McGonagall's glare.

"And you, Mr. Potter.  Fifty points from Slytherin!"

Harry looked at her and simply nodded.  He'd get the points back in the next Quidditch match.  So what if he got brown-nosed by the other Slytherin's?  Most of them only paid attention to him because he was _The_ Harry Potter or because he was the Seeker who had won them the match against Gryffindor.  He'd been kicked and beaten down on the streets.  He could take whatever the Slytherins could dish out and more.

"As for you Miss O'Feir and Mr. Malfoy, fifty points as well.  Same for you, Miss Granger.  Now back to your dormitories!  I will send notice when your detention shall be."

The four of them trailed out under McGonagall's stern gaze, not saying anything until they were out of her office.

Draco sneered at them and said, "Hanging around with Mudblood's.  How low can you get, Potter?"

Harry bristled inwardly and sneered, "Ye'd take kindly ter remember that these two _Mudblood's_ are the smartest students in the year and c'n hex yer sorry arse before you knew what'd 'appened."

The two boys scowled at each other, eyeing each other with contempt.  Niamh and Hermione smartly stayed out of the conflict.

After a few moments Draco turned away from their locked gazes and Harry smirked.  As the blond turned and walked off he said, "See you in the dorm, Potter.  Tell your raven 'Hello' for me."

Harry bristled visibly this time and clenched his fists until blood ran.  As soon as Draco was gone he spat bitterly on the ground and snarled in a soft voice, "Ye touch a feather on Jardin, Malfoy, an' it'll be the last thing ye touch fer a long while."

Behind him Hermione and Niamh exchanged glances then moved forward, each placing a hand on Harry's shoulders.  He tensed at the touch then relaxed, looking at each of them in turn.  Niamh gently pried open his fist to look at his hand, her eyes softening when she saw the cuts his fingernails had made in his palm.  She turned her face up to him and said, "You shouldn't let him get to you like that, Harry.  He does it deliberately."

Harry scowled at her and snapped, "Ye think I doan know that?  Bloody 'ell, Ni, tha's the reason I want ter break his sodding head against the stones!"  He looked down at his bloodied palm and added, "I've never been so…so…angry in me life."

Niamh frowned.

"Not even to Argil?"

Hermione blinked in confusion whilst Harry shook his head, closing his eyes.  He softly said, "Na.  Not even Argil.  I did'n like 'im but…"  His eyes opened and he glared off in the direction where Draco had vanished.

"But I never hated 'im."

Hermione gasped, "Hate is a strong word, Harry."

"There's no other word fer it, Hermione.  I hate 'im.  _I hate_ _Draco Malfoy_."

Niamh and Hermione exchanged another glance then Harry said, "We'd better ge' back, Ni.  'Fore Filch catches us again."

Niamh nodded and the three of them said goodnight, heading they're separate ways.  Harry left Niamh to return to Arx Serpens on her own as he went to get the invisibility cloak.  When he returned, he went immediately into the boy's dormitory, only pausing long enough to curl his lip in a sneer at Draco's sleeping form.  Niamh watched him from her chair in the common room as he stood there, watching with other boy with the utmost contempt.  A moment later the door closed and he was gone.  Niamh sighed and curled up in the large, overstuffed chair, running her fingers over the soft, emerald green fabric.  Calling out to Jardin, she silently asked a question.

**Could Harry go Dark?**

No answer tempted her question.  She supposed the raven was too far away, high up in the Owlery, or flying out in the night.  Unlike Harry, she was not bound to the bird and could only speak to him when he was near.

Tucking her hands under her cheek, Niamh watched the fire until the dancing flames sang her to sleep with their soft crackling.


	14. The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 13 – The Forbidden Forest**

 Harry and Niamh were eating a late breakfast at the Slytherin table when two owls flew into the Hall, one heading for them and the other for Hermione.  As the owl landed on the table in front of them, Niamh winced visibly while Harry untied the letter from the owl, which flew off a moment later.  Unrolling it, he held it so Niamh could read it at the same time.

_Your detention shall be served at 8 o' clock.  Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_M. McGonagall_

"I have a feeling this is not going to be fun."

Harry laughed harshly and said, "O' course its na, Ni.  It's detention."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You guys too?"

Harry and Niamh nodded as they met up with Ron and Hermione outside the Great Hall.

"Man," said Ron, "I wonder what you guys are doing."

Harry shrugged then said, "Whatever it is, i' won't be good.  I c'n tell ye tha'."

"And you know what's worse?" prompted Niamh.

"What?"

"We have to serve it with Malfoy."

"_Malfoy?_  So he got caught?"

"Tried ter get _us_ caught too."

"So, who caught you guys?" asked Ron bewilderedly.

"Filch," said Harry, Hermione, and Niamh at the same time.

"Harry got Mrs. Norris to go away though."

Ron looked at his friend in amazement for a moment then said, "Remind me to take you if we go exploring through the school."

Harry groaned then said, "C'mon, Ni.  Potions."

"Ah, joyful day.  I get to see Malfoy, once again.  And then again after that.  And again.  And again.  Isn't it such a joy to be in the same House as him?"

"Yeh.  Joyful," replied Harry, completely deadpan.

"I'm being sarcastic here, Harry."

"So'm I."

Niamh rolled her eyes then said, "Come along, my friends.  We have a Potions class to get to!"

"How can you be so cheerful?" groaned Ron.

"As a Slytherin, I don't get yelled at by Professor Snape.  However…"

"We do ge' yelled a' by other teachers," finished Harry.

Niamh whacked the back of his head and cried, "Don't finish my sentences!"

"Oh, sod off."

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione.

Harry half-smiled at her and said, "Sorry.  Ye hear things on the stree's, y'know."

"Like what," asked Ron, receiving a whack in the back of the head by Hermione.

"Ow!"

"You don't need to know, Ron!"

"Well, no need to hit me."

"Humphf."

Harry glared at them and said disgruntledly, "C'mon, ye two.  Ye want ter be late?"  Ron and Hermione shook their heads and they were off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

At 8 o' clock sharp, Harry and Niamh made their way up to the entrance hall from the dungeons.  When they arrived, Hermione, Draco, and Filch were already there.  Filch gave them all a piercing look then led them outside.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight."

Niamh and Hermione looked at each other.  Harry, on the other hand, was occupied with trying not to sneer at Draco.

Suddenly, Hagrid's hut loomed up out of the dark, and with it, Hagrid himself.  He looked at them and said, "Yer four?"

Filch said, "Yes, these four.  I'll be back to collect them."  He laughed harshly and added, "What's _left_ of them, that is."  With that he vanished into the dark, Niamh looking after him in surprise.

Hermione turned to Hagrid and asked, "What was that about?"

Hagrid replied, "We've got ter go inter the Forest.  There's been a unicorn hurt bad by summat.  An' you four are going ter help me look."

Draco cried, "_The Forest!_  We can't go in there!  There's…..werewolves!"

Harry smirked and said, "Doan tell me yer _scared_, Malfoy."

Draco turned on him in a flash, a look of haughty arrogance replacing the fear of earlier.

"I'm not scared, _Potter._"

"Could've fooled me," muttered Niamh.

Draco glared at her and would have started forward but Hagrid said, "Alrigh'.  Let's go."

And so they plunged into the forest, following along behind Hagrid and Fang, their wands lit and held high above their heads as their eyes watched the dark trees around them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alrigh', Hermione, Malfoy, you come with me.  Niamh, Harry, you take Fang."

Harry and Niamh nodded and started off, the big black boarhound following them.  Hagrid's booming voice called after them, "An' stay on the trail!"

Niamh waved in acknowledgement and then Hagrid, Hermione, and Draco vanished in the gray mist that drifted through the forest.

"Okay," said Harry.  "We're looking fer an injured unicorn.  Simple enough."

Niamh shook her head at him and said, "Aren't you ever worried?"

"Na, really.  Why?"

"I don't know.  You always seem so…unafraid."

"Owe i' to eleven years on the streets.  Oi, look."

Harry pointed at a spot on the ground and Niamh knelt down to look at it, holding her wand close.  She looked up at him and said, "Unicorn blood."  Slowly, she reached out a touched the silver substance.

"It's still warm."

Harry nodded and lifted his wand high, eyes scanning the shadows around them.  He said, "We're close then.  C'mon."

Niamh nodded and rose to her feet and they continued on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I wish we had Jardin.  He could fly ahead and look."

Harry shook his head.  "Na.  Jardin could'n see out here any better than we c'n."

"Good point.  Hey, Fang, what's wrong?"

The big boarhound had been walking in front of them during the entire time they had been talking, his nose to the ground.  Now he was backing up, whimpering.  Niamh tried to console the dog as Harry moved forward and peered around a large tree.

"Ni…"

"What…  oh my God…"

The unicorn lay before them, legs splayed out, showing a clear, pearly white against the dark ground.  The magnificent head was thrown back, as though it had been fighting even as it fell.  And by its neck, head bent low, was a figure shrouded in a dark cloak.

Fang let out a howl and ran.  The figure's head snapped up and Harry could see silver blood dripping from what looked like gleaming fangs.  Beside him, Niamh convulsed and fell to the ground, emptying the contents of her stomach as she went.  Harry threw himself in front of her, drawing his wand in a futile attempt to protect his friend.  The creature drew closer and with it came a sharp pain in Harry's scar.  He focused around it as best he could but as the figure came nearer, he could no longer.  Collapsing onto the ground in front of Niamh, he kept her behind him.  If this creature was going to kill them, it'd have to take him before it took his friend.

Harry could feel the harsh breathe of it on his face, his scar pounding so loudly he almost fell unconscious.  Then…

There was a thunder of hooves and something sailed overhead.  The hooded figure weaved back as the black shape reared up, fore-hooves flailing wildly.  A light shone in the dark and Harry's head cleared.  When he looked, the figure was gone.

And in its place was _another_ unicorn, black as pitch with small dashes of gray in its otherwise unmarked coat.  Its horn was crooked yet smooth as glass, reflecting the light from Niamh's wand, which she still clutched in her hand.  The unicorn moved towards them, eyes glittering with intelligence.  Harry had read that unicorns preferred girls to boys but those were _normal_ unicorns.  This one was obviously a Darcorn, said to be evil.  Harry reached out a tentative hand and brushed his long fingers against the velvet-soft muzzle.  He smiled and whispered, "Thank you."  The unicorn seemed to smile with its eyes and nickered softly, nipping his fingers gently, before turning and vanishing into the darkness of the forest.  Harry looked after it in awe then turned to Niamh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!  What happened!"

Hermione ran forward as she saw them, still sitting on the ground where they had fallen.  Behind her came Fang, Hagrid, and Draco.  The older man spotted the dead unicorn and let out a sigh.  Then he asked, "Ye alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeh.  I doan know about Ni, though."

"Well let's get 'er up ter the castle.  C'mon, you lot."

Harry and Hermione helped Niamh to her feet and started to walk with her but gave that up when Niamh's knees buckled and she slipped in their grasp.  Hagrid handed his lantern to Harry then swept Niamh up into his arms, lumbering off.  Harry, Hermione, and Draco drifted after him, Harry's thoughts lingering in the forest.

With the Darcorn.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus sighed as he collapsed into a chair in his rooms, his right hand lingering on a spot on his left arm.  He looked at the fire, absently rubbing his thumb over a certain spot.

_I was sure it tingled_, he thought, turning his gaze from the fire to his arm.  Underneath his pale skin he could see it, a shade of silver-gray.  Lying.  Waiting.  Waiting for its master to come and reawaken it, to sound out the call once more.

Severus shivered.

He hoped it would never come to that.  He hoped the call would never pull at him again.

For his sake.

And for Harry's.


	15. The Truth is Out There

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 14 – The Truth is Out There**

"You're joking."

"Na!"

"Harry, _please_, tell me your joking."

"Ni, I'm na joking.  It was him!  Voldemort!"

Ron winced and said, "Don't say the name!"

Hermione asked, "How do you know, Harry?"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh and asked, "Well, who _else_ who i' be?  'E's the one who gave me this scar.  It 'ad ter 'ave been him."

"Your sure about this?"

"Yeh!"

Niamh frowned and looked at Ron and Hermione.  "But why would he be in the forest?"

"Unicorn blood c'n save ye, even if yer an inch from death."

"Harry, how do you know these things."

"I read, Ni.  Now look.  Professor Dumbledore tol' me Voldemort ("Stop saying the name," hissed Ron) _vanished_ after 'e killed me parents.  'E did'na say 'e'd died.  _So,_ whose ter say that was'n _him_ out there?"

Niamh sighed, "Harry…"

"Oh, _c'mon_, Ni.  Me scar!  I think i' connects me an' 'im."

"Why do you think that?" asked Hermione.

"Because no one else 'as ever made my scar hurt as badly as i' did in the forest.  It's _him_.  I know i'."

"So," said Hermione, "what's he doing here?"

Ron and Niamh both looked at Harry, who was staring off into space.

"Goo' question.  What _would_ 'e be doin' here?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few days later Harry and Niamh were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, listening to Quirrell go on an on about…something.  They hadn't been listening for a while.  In fact, they had been talking.

"Has your scar been hurting anymore, Harry?"

"Na.  I'd've told ye if i' had."

"Really?"

"Yeh, Ni.  Yer me friend.  Why would I 'ide something' like tha' from you?"

Niamh smiled.

"I'm glad you think of me as a friend, Harry."

"Yer welcome.  _Ow!_"

"Harry, what's…Oh…"

Harry hissed in pain and clapped a hand over his scar.  No one else in the room noticed, too busy either copying down notes or talking amongst themselves.  Harry looked up and saw Quirrell turned around, his back towards them.  His eyes locked on the back of his head and a flash of pain similar to the one he had gotten in the forest shot through his head.  He hissed again and ducked down.  The pain in his scar slowly ebbed away but he wasn't paying attention to that anymore.  He was putting two and two together.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped, jerking his head up.  Niamh looked at him with wide eyes and whispered, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Quirrell's still turned back, keeping his eyes away from the back of his head.  A cold smile twisted his lips as he replied, "I figured i' out, Ni."

"What?"

"Why Voldemort is 'ere."

Niamh gasped then they both quickly picked up their quills as Quirrell turned back around.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next day being Saturday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Niamh all met in an empty classroom.  Harry cast a Sound Proof Charm on the room then turned back to his three friends.

Ron asked, "So, what's with all the secrecy, Harry?"

"I figured i' out."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Why Voldemort is 'ere."

Ron and Hermione gaped.  Harry smiled weakly at them then began to speak.

"Alrigh', if Voldemort is 'ere, wha' would 'e naturally do?"

Ron frowned but Hermione only took a moment to think of it.

"He'd go after you."

"Exactly!  An' who 'as done tha'?"

Ron frowned some more then said, "Snape?"

Harry and Niamh scowled at him and he gulped then said in a shaking voice, "Q-Q-Quirrell?"

"Excellen' impersenat'n.  Yeh, Quirrell.  'E tried ter kill me a' the match."

"But," said Hermione, "what does You-Know-Who have to do with Professor Quirrell."

Harry sighed and said, "Quirrell _is_ Voldemort."

"_What!!_" said both Ron and Hermione.

"In Defense yesterday, Quirrell turned 'round and I 'ad pain in me scar again.  An' there's on'y pain in me scar when…."

"…You – _Voldemort_ is around," finished Niamh, faltering for a moment when Harry glared at her.

"So, your saying You-Know-Who is Quirrell?  How can that be?"

Harry sighed and shrugged.

"I doan know.  But, I do know one t'ing.  If Voldemort was drinkin' unicorn blood ter stay alive, e's lookin' fer somethin' else.  Somethin' that'll keep 'im alive _longer._"  He gave Hermione a pointed look as he said this.

"Oh!  The Stone!  That's it, isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"The Stone.  The Elixir of Life.  'E wants it."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Goo' idea."

"Hold on."

The three of them looked at Niamh, who was frowning.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Hermione, you told me that Hagrid had gotten that dragon egg from a stranger in a pub."

"Yes."

"So, what sort of stranger carries around dragon eggs in their pockets?  And _just so happens_ to give it to Hagrid who – if you remember our time with him, Herm – wants nothing else in the world but a _dragon._"

It took a moment for her words to sink in then they all went, "Oh."

Harry quickly said, "Ni, Herm, Ron, ye go ask 'Agrid about tha' dragon egg."

"Where are you going?" asked Ron as Harry turned and took the Sound Proof Charm off the room then ran out the door.

Niamh yelled after him, "Where are you going!"

"Ter talk ter McGonagall!!"

"Why?"

"Jus' go talk ter 'Agrid, fool!"

Niamh frowned then grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms and growled, "Let's go."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry flew down the halls, ducking past other students and even running down little Professor Flitwick, who he paused to help back up.  When he finally got to McGonagall's office, he was panting slightly, but not enough to hamper his voice.

"Professor!"

McGonagall looked up from whatever she was doing at her desk and said, "Mr. Potter.  Is there a problem?"

"I need ter see Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore is away.  He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic."

Harry gasped, "Gone?  _Now?_  I need ter talk ter 'im!"

McGonagall frowned and said, "Professor Dumbledore has other things to do other than run this school, Mr. Potter.  Nothing could possibly be more important that the Ministry."

"But this is abou' the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"What?  How do you know about the Stone?"

"Nevermin' tha'!  Someone's goin' ter steal i'!"

McGonagall frowned again and snapped, "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, Mr. Potter, but I assure you, it is very well protected.  Now, return to you dormitory."

"Professor…"

"_Now_, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and left the room, kicking the wall and hissing an acid curse as he walked on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well?"

"She did'n believe me.  An' Dumbledore's gone!"

"Gone?"

"Ministry business.  What did ye find out from 'Agrid?"

"You were right," said Niamh.

Hermione nodded and said, "He got it from a stranger in a pub.  And talked to him about Fluffy."

"_Fluffy?_" gasped Harry.

"The three-headed dog."

"_Tha' thing is called Fluffy?_"

"Apparently.  Anyway, Hagrid was talking to us and then he let it slip how to get _past_ Fluffy."

"Ter the trap door."

"Yes.  And if he told us…"

Harry gaped at Hermione.  "'E probably told the stranger in the pub."

"Exactly."

"Damn.  Tha' must've been Quirrell."

"So, now what?" asked Ron.

"We go down the trap door," said Harry.  "Tonigh'."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ow!  Get off my foot!"

"Sorry, Herm."

"Will the both o' ye shut up?  I'm na in the mood ter ge' caugh' by Filch again."

"Sorry, Harry."

"Yeah, sorry."

Harry sighed and the four of them crept forward under the invisibility cloak.

Harry. 

Harry jumped in surprise then hissed, _Don't **do** that, Jardin!_

Sorry. 

Nevermind.  Filch anywhere in sight? 

A pause then…..

No.  Mrs. Norris is wandering about up here but nothing else. 

Norri?  Did she see you? 

Possibly.  But she didn't run for Filch. 

_Must've smelled me on you._

Pardon? 

_Nevermind.  Just keep an eye out for Filch, Jar._

I will. 

Ron whispered, "What'd he say?"

Harry replied, "'E said Filch is nowhere in sigh'.  We're safe."  He had only told Ron and Hermione about Jardin's rather special ability of speech just before they had set off.  Hermione had believed him, having read about the type of bird Jardin was, but Ron had only believed after Jardin had talked to him in a rather snappy way that had reminded Harry of Snape.

They crept on down the hallways until they finally came to the entrance to the third floor corridor, shedding the invisibility cloak.  Harry tucked it into a hidden alcove then straightened, allowing Jardin to take up his perch on his shoulder.  Looking at his friends, he said, "Le's go."

Ron pulled the door open and they all slipped inside.


	16. The Sorcerer's Stone

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

**Chapter 15 – The Sorcerer's Stone**

"Yer sure this i' the door?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Locked.  _Alohomora!_"

Harry stuffed his wand back into his pocket and pulled the door open.  The gentle strumming of a harp drifted out and he breathed, "'E's already 'ere."

The four of them crept inside, closing the door behind them.  Fluffy was asleep, all three heads snoring softly.  Harry motioned at the other three and said, "We 'ave ter move 'is paw!"  He pointed at the trapdoor, which was under one of Fluffy's huge paws.  The four of them grabbed a hold and pushed.  They pulled the trap door open and looked down, seeing nothing but darkness gaping up at them.

Harry said, "Ni, ye go firs'."

"Harry…"

"Go, Ni!"

Niamh nodded and jumped.  Ron then asked, "Who's next?"

Harry replied, "I'll go."  He then froze.  "Is'n i' a bit…quiet?"

Jardin suddenly screamed in his head _Fly!  FLY!!_

_What?_

The three of them looked up and saw three pairs of jaws lined with sharp teeth above them.

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!_"

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!_"

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!_"

_AHHHHHHHH!!!_

Ron dove for the hole as Fluffy's middle head lunged at them.  It caught the trapdoor and tore it off its hinges.  Harry pushed Hermione in then grabbed Jardin and jumped as the left head snapped at him.

"Ooof!"

"_Caw!  Caw!_"

Jardin escaped Harry's hold on him and flew upwards, hovering.  Ron suddenly said, "Good thing this plant's here."

"_Plant?  LOOK AT YOURSELF, MAN!!_" screamed Niamh.

Ron jumped as vines shot out and wrapped themselves around him, Harry, and Hermione.  Niamh was already caught in them.

"'Old still, Ron!  This thing'll kill ye if ye don't!"

"Kill me?  Well, gee, thanks, Harry.  That makes me feel _so much better!_"

Harry scowled and looked at Hermione, who was trying to get her wand out.

"Hermione!"

"It's Devil's Snare, Harry!  It doesn't like fire!"

"_So start one!_" yelled Niamh before a vine covered her mouth.

"How?" cried Hermione.  "There's no wood!"

"_ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!!_" bellowed Ron and Harry together.

"_Oh!  Lacarnum Inflamarae!_"

Flames shot out of her wand onto the plant, which pulled its vines back in, releasing them.  Harry staggered up and over to Niamh, pulling her to her feet.  Ron glared at Hermione and muttered, "No wood.  _No wood!_"

"Oh, shut up, Ron."

Ron looked taken aback and Harry rolled his eyes.  He snapped, "Come on!  If Quirrell ge's the Stone, we're done fer!"

Ron snapped back into life and the four of them continued.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hear that?"

"Wha'?"

"That flapping sound."

"Na."

"I hear it too."

"It's coming from up ahead."

"What do you think it is?"

"Doan know.  Le's find out."

The four of them suddenly walked into a lit chamber with a high ceiling that vanished into the shadows above them.  And flitting about, their wings glittering, where hundreds of what appeared to be birds.

"I've never seen birds like this before," breathed Hermione.

"They're na birds," said Harry, his sharp eyes picking out what the so-called 'birds' really were.  "They're _keys._"

"Keys?"

"Yeh."

"So," began Niamh.

"…one must fit that door!" finished Ron, earning a glare from Niamh and ignoring it as he pointed at the door across the room.

"But which one is it?" asked Hermione, looking up at the keys.

Ron and Niamh crossed to the door and peered at the lock for a moment before Niamh said, "We're looking for a big, old fashioned one – probably silver!"

Harry looked then pointed up at one key.

"There!  Tha' one!"

"Harry!  Broomsticks!"

Hermione pointed at two broomsticks that were hovering behind them.  They must have missed them when they came in.

"We've got ter catch 'im!" said Harry, rushing over to the brooms and grabbing one.  Ron grabbed the other one and they both swung onto them, kicking off into the air.  Hermione and Niamh watched them and they dove after the key, it always dodging away from them.

Harry yelled, "Ron!  I'm goin' ter go after i'!  Ye come up _under_ i'!"

Ron nodded and replied, "Gotcha, Harry!"

"Goo'.  One, two, _THREE!_"

Harry dove after the key, which flew quickly away.  Ron flew below them then shot upwards but missed the key.  Harry cursed then yelled, "Switch!"

Ron now dove after the key and Harry shot up from under it.  He caught it in one hand, a nasty _crunch_ accompanying it.  The two of them landed and Harry shoved the key into the lock, twisting it.  As the door swung open, he released it.  The key flew off, looking much more battered than it already had.

Jardin suddenly appeared again and landed on Harry's shoulder.  He cast a disgruntled look at the raven and snarled, _We could've used you back there._

Sorry, Harry. 

_Oh, it's alright, Jar.  Where were you, by the way?_

Trying to get away from that plant.  It obviously did not know I am a pyromancer. 

_You're a pyromancer?_

Jardin gave him that strange smile he did with his eyes.

One of my many talents. 

_You're amazing, Jar._

Yes, I know. 

_Just don't get too full of yourself._

Me?  Full of myself?  _Never!_

Harry laughed inwardly at the raven then turned his attention back to what was going on.

"Where are we _now?_" moaned Ron.

Niamh peered into the dark chamber they had walked into and replied, "I think it's a graveyard."

"Wha' in tha' bloody 'eck would a graveyard be doin' down 'ere?"

Graveyard?  It doesn't look like a graveyard. 

Niamh scowled and snapped, **Shut up, Jardin.**

Jardin made an indignant sound and Hermione looked at him then at Harry.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Ni jus' insulted 'im."

"I did not!"

"Tha's 'ow 'e see's i', Ni."

"Well, bully to him.  I want to know where in the sod we are!"

"A chessboard."

"Pardon?"

Ron said louder, "It's a chessboard."

Light suddenly flooded the room and they could see that it was, indeed, a chessboard.  A _giant_ chessboard.

"Um…" began Niamh.

"We have to play our way across," said Ron.  "Hermione, you take the place of the queen side castle.  Harry, you take the queen's bishop.  Niamh….the king side castle."

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to be a knight."

The aforementioned pieces moved back and they took their places.  A white pawn moved forward onto the board and Niamh suddenly asked, "Ron, is this going to be like Wizard's Chess?"

Ron frowned then ordered one of the black pawns forward.  The white pawn cut it down and dragged it off the board ruthlessly.  Ron gulped and said, "Yes, Ni, I think this is going to be _exactly_ like Wizard's Chess."

Niamh swallowed, Hermione looked fearful, and Harry muttered, "I hope ye know what yer doin', Ron."

A few seconds later, the game began.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Niamh shrieked and ducked as the white queen took out the bishop that had been standing a few spaces to her left, spraying her with dust and shattered pieces.  Harry yelled, "'Old on, Ni!"  Niamh smiled weakly and looked up into the white queen's face, shivering as she did so.

Ron studied the board for a moment then said, "I've got it."

Harry blinked and looked at the pieces.  Then it hit him.

"Ron, no!"

"What?" yelled both Niamh and Hermione.

"'E's goin' ter let 'imself be taken!"

"_What!_" shrieked Niamh.

Hermione yelled, "You can't!"

Ron bellowed back, "_It's the only way!!  You want to stop Quirrell, don't you?_"

Harry nodded and said, "Alrigh'.  Jus' doan get yerself killed!"

Ron smiled weakly then moved forward.  The white queen turned towards him and moved, bashing him over the head when she was close enough then dragging him off the board.  Hermione shrieked and would've moved forward if Jardin hadn't yelled at her.

Harry looked at Ron lying crumpled at the edge of the board and moved towards the white king.  He snapped, "Checkmate!"  The white king threw his crown down at Harry's feet and he ran for Ron, followed swiftly by Hermione and Niamh.  They all gathered around him, each looking worriedly at him.

Harry finally said, "We 'ave ter go on.  Niamh, ye stay 'ere with 'im.  Hermione and me'll go on."

"Harry…"

"_No!_  Stay 'ere.  Ye hear me?  _Stay 'ere._"

Niamh cowered, a part of her mind noting how much Harry's snapping voice resembled Snape's.  She nodded and Harry turned to Hermione, tugging gently at her sleeve.  The two of them quickly headed off, leaving Niamh with Ron's unconscious form.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Now wha'?"

"Well, the Devil's Snare had to be Sprout, Flitwick would've done the keys, McGonagall the chessboard, so…that just leaves Quirrell and Snape."

"A Sickle says Snape's i' potions."

Hermione frowned at him and Harry shrugged slightly, causing Jardin to give a disgruntled cry from his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jar."

Quite alright. 

Harry shook his head then pushed another door open, reeling back instantly.  Hermione moaned, "What's that smell?"

"Troll," replied Harry, remembering the smell from when he and Ron had rescued Niamh from the troll that had been loosed in the school.  The two of them crept forward, inching past the troll with their nose's covered.  A huge lump was on the troll's forehead, showing that they had no need to worry about it.

Harry pushed open the door and slammed it shut as soon as Jardin flew through.  He gave a little shake then looked over at a table with seven bottles, each of a different shape and size.

"Snape," said Hermione and Harry nodded.  As they stepped into the room a fire sprang up behind them and in front of them, the flames glowing purple and black.  Hermione suddenly noticed a roll of paper lying on the table.  She picked it up and they both read it as Jardin landed on the table, cocking his head at the bottles.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, thought different at first sight._

Harry groaned, "Logic.  I _'ate_ logic puzzles."

"But they're so simple, Harry!"

"I can' get 'im!  I was 'opin' you did."

"Lucky for you, I do."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Hermione peered at the bottles, looking down at the paper from time to time and pointing at some of them.

"I've got it!"

Harry arched an eyebrow and Hermione continued with a grin, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black flames and that rounded one there will get us back through the purple one's."

Jardin bumped the smallest bottle gently with his beak and said to Harry, There's only enough for one of you. 

"I c'n see tha', Jar," said Harry irritably.  He then turned to Hermione and said, "Ye go back.  Take Jar with ye and send 'im ter Dumbledore.  I'll go on ahead an' 'old 'im off as long as I c'n."

"But if You-Know-Who's with him…"

Harry pointed at his scar.  "I was lucky once.  Maybe I'll ge' lucky again.  Now get on wi' ye!"

Hermione picked up the rounded bottle then suddenly threw her arms around Harry, who jumped.

"Hermione!"

Hermione pulled back and said, "Be careful, Harry."

"_Go!_"

With a nod, she downed the potion and shuddered.  "It's like ice."

"Ge' on.  'Fore i' wears off."

"Harry…"

"_Go, Hermione!_"

_Jar, go with her._

But… 

Harry fixed the raven with a fierce scowl.  _No buts about it, you.  You're going with her and that's that!  Now **go!**_

Jardin flapped over to his shoulder and nipped his ear then flew off after Hermione above the purple flames.  Harry looked after them for a moment then turned towards the black flames.  He drained the little bottle and suppressed a shiver as a cold like ice moved through his body.  Stepping through the flames, he looked down a flight of stairs into the chamber and saw the person he had expected to be there.

"'_Ello, Professor Quirrell._"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hermione ran back through the room with the troll and into the chamber with the giant chessboard.  Niamh had pulled Ron's head up into her lap and was staring off into the distance until Hermione came charging in.

"Hermione?  Wh-where's Harry?"

"Going after the Stone.  C'mon.  We've got to go owl – I mean – _raven_ Dumbledore."

"Raven?  Oh.  Jar."

Jardin landed on Niamh's shoulder and said to her, Do not worry about Harry, child.  He will be fine. 

Niamh smiled slightly at the bird and replied, **I hope your right.**  Then she turned to Hermione and said, "Let's go."

Hermione nodded and cast a spell on Ron that made him float after them as they ran back through the other chambers to the key room where they sent Jardin off with a hastily scribbled note on a scrap sheet of paper.  As they waited there, watching Ron twitch slightly in unconsciousness, they prayed Harry would be all right.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Quirrell turned from the large mirror standing in front of him to face Harry, who remembered the mirror.  He had found it on one of his nightly outings in the castle while trying to escape from Filch before he had his invisibility cloak.  Dumbledore had found him there once and told him about it.  And that he should not go in search for it.

"Mr. Potter.  How did you know it was me?"

Harry moved down a few steps and said, "Well, ye tryin' ter kill me a' the Quidditch match was a dead giveaway, was'n i'?"

Quirrell smiled coldly and nodded.  "Yes.  I suppose it was.  And I would have succeeded if your little friend hadn't hit me with that curse.  Even with Severus muttering his little countercurse."

"Yeh.  I saw tha' too.  Some people though' _'e_ was tryin' ter kill me."

Quirrell laughed and said, "A pity you didn't, Potter."

Harry shrugged.

"I'm na most people."

"Yes, yes, how true.  Severus made himself rather unpopular trying to keep me from you.  And such a waste of time too.  After all, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air to bind Harry.

"Nosy little Potter boy.  Sneaking around on Halloween, much like Severus."

"_Ye let the troll in._"

"Yesss."

"Ye nearly killed me frien'."

"A pity."

Harry scowled at Quirrell, who looked taken aback for a moment then turned to the mirror.  He said, "_Now,_ how does this mirror work?  I see myself giving the Stone to my master.  The question is, how do I get it?"

"_Use the boy…_" said a low, hissing voice that seemed to be coming from Quirrell.  Specifically, the back of his head.  Harry narrowed his eyes at it and got a flash of pain through his scar for his trouble.  Two things that had been troubling him suddenly snapped together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Come here, Potter!"

Quirrell snapped his fingers again and the ropes from Harry fell away.  He walked slowly towards Quirrell, eying the other wizard warily.  Moving in front of the mirror, he saw his reflection staring back at him, looking a tad fearful but also a bit arrogant.  Suddenly his reflection dipped its hand into his pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone with jagged edges.  A streak of white-hot shock shot through Harry but he didn't show it on his face, keeping his expression as it was before.  His reflection winked at him then tucked the stone back into his pocket.  Harry cast a glance downward and saw a slight bulge.  _He had the Stone…_

Quirrell frowned and snapped, "What do you see?"

Harry replied, "Me mum an' da'."

Quirrell's lip curled in rage and he threw Harry away from the mirror, looking into it himself.  The snake-like voice from earlier hissed, "_He lies…_"

"_Potter!_"

Quirrell whirled upon him and bellowed, "Tell the truth!"

"_Let me speak to him…_"

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"_I have strength enough for this…_"

Quirrell suddenly began to unwind his turban (which Harry considered perfectly hideous).  Harry crept backwards away from him, not liking the feeling he was getting.  The last wind of the turban fell away and he saw a face, a ghastly face with chalk white skin.  A pair of glowing red eyes glared at him from above slits for nostrils – snake nostrils.

"_Harry Potter…_" said the face.

Harry rose to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in his scar, and said, "Voldemort," in a calm, cool voice.

Voldemort smiled.  "_Yesss.  You see what I have become?  A parasite who must live off another.  Shadow and vapor since the last time we saw each other.  All I need is the Stone that just so happens to lie in your very pocket to give me back my body._"

Harry smirked and said, "Well, ye won't be getting' i'."

Voldemort laughed.

"_Bravery.  Your parents showed as such._"

Harry scowled.

"_Don't be a fool, boy.  Give me the Stone…save your own life.  Or, meet the same end as your parents.  They begged me for mercy in the end, you know._"

"Liar!"

Voldemort laughed, coldly, harshly.

"_Silly, boy.  You can't fight me.  Certainly your father put up a fine fight but he died in the end.  And your mother…why, she died to protect you.  Surely you don't want her sacrifice to be in vain.  So, just give me the Stone._"

Harry snarled, "In yer bloody dreams."

"_SEIZE HIM!_"

Quirrell spun and leapt at Harry just as he turned and ran for the door.  Flames sprang up quickly and he staggered back, not because of them, but because Quirrell had grabbed his arm in a vise-like grip.  Harry clenched his jaw as pain shot through his forehead from his scar and swung around, punching Quirrell with all his might.  The wizard's head snapped to the right and he pulled away from Harry.  Harry staggered on the steps, not knowing he had hit Quirrell _that_ hard.

Then he saw the man's fingers.  They were bursting with bright red blisters before his eyes.

Voldemort shrieked again, "_SEIZE HIM!!  SEIZE HIM!!_"  Harry had no time to dodge as Quirrell lunged at him, tackling him to the floor.  Pain from his scar blinded Harry for a moment then he felt Quirrell's hands on his throat, tightening.  Choking, Harry threw his hands up and grabbed Quirrell's face, thanking God for giving him such long arms.  Quirrell screamed in agony and Harry felt the skin blistering and peeling away under his fingertips.  Voldemort's yells made up the background noise along with the flames but Harry could only hear Quirrell's screams and his own choking.  Through his pain, the man was still choking him!

Suddenly Quirrell was thrown away from him and he heard a voice cry, "_Avada Kedavra!_" and saw a flash of familiar green light before the blackness that had been closing in on his vision took him in its embrace and he gladly fell into it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I think he's waking up."

Harry opened his eyes and had to blink several times in order to see clearly.  A whirlwind of black hair and blue eyes suddenly threw itself upon him, crying, "Oh, God, Harry!  I thought your were never going to wake up!"

Harry smiled weakly at Niamh and mumbled, "Sorry ter worry ye, Ni."

Niamh's eyes suddenly narrowed and she snapped, "You had better be."  Then she turned back into the cheerful girl he knew and cried, "I'm just so happy your back!"

"'Ow long was I ou'?"

"Three days.  Nearly everybody sent you something.  _Everyone_ knows what happened down there."

"Eh?"  Harry looked to the foot of the bed and saw a pile of candies sitting on a trolley.

"Goo' bleedin' gods.  They sen' the whole candy shop!"

Niamh grinned slyly and said, "Fred and George tried to send you a toilet seat."

Harry looked at her then burst out laughing.  Niamh continued grinning then joined him in laughing.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Miss O'Feir."

"Professor!" cried both students and looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.  He held up a hand and smiled behind his long white beard.

"By no means stop because of me.  Laughter is a wonderful thing, you know."  The twinkle in his eyes brightened as he continued, "Miss O'Feir, if you may leave for a moment.  I wish to talk to Mr. Potter."

Niamh nodded and hopped down from where she had been sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  She squeezed his hand and mouthed 'I'll be back' before turning and dashing out.  Dumbledore smiled after her and said, "Such an energetic child, isn't she?"

Harry nodded than asked, "Wha' 'appened, professor?  Down in the chamber?  Does Quirrell 'ave the Stone?"

Dumbledore smiled and waved a withered hand.  "No, dear boy, he does not.  My old friend Nicolas and I had a little chat and we thought it was best if it was destroyed.  And so it has."

"Destroyed?  But Mr. Flamel…"

"Has enough Elixir to put his affairs in order then, yes, he will die.  But, as he quoted to me, 'Death is but the next great adventure'."

Harry frowned then forced a smile.

"I 'spose…"

Dumbledore chuckled then said, "You did a very brave thing down there, Harry.  Unfortunately, it almost killed you in the process."

"Yeh.  Sir?  Who got me away from Quirrell?  Somebody was down dere and threw' im off o' me."

Dumbledore smiled.  "I arrived just in time."

"So, Jardin foun' ye?"

A spark of surprise flickered in Dumbledore's eyes then he said, "We must have crossed in midair.  As soon as I got to the Ministry, I knew I was needed here.  I returned as quick as I could.  It was almost not quick enough."

Harry nodded, storing the flicker of surprise back in his mind for latter looking over.

"An' Ron?"

"Fine, perfectly fine.  As well as Miss Granger and Miss O'Feir, whom you have seen."

Harry nodded again, thinking.  Then he said, "Sir, wha' about Voldemort?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that."

"Is 'e gone?"

Dumbledore sighed.  "I am afraid not, Harry.  He is still out there somewhere – being not really alive, he can't be killed.  He left Quirrell to die, which shows you just how ruthless he is – willing to give up those who follow him without a thought.  But, you have delayed his return to power and is there are others who succeed in doing that, then he may never return to power."

Harry nodded again.

"An' why could'n Quirrell touch me?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "I believe you already know the answer to that, Harry."

Harry smiled.  He did.  He knew it had something to do with his mother dying for him.  Somewhere in a book he had read about that.  Or heard it.  That love left its own mark on a person, giving them a protection of their own, leaving no scar behind.  Only protection, embedded in one's own skin.  It had hurt Quirrell horribly to touch him with that protection on him from his mother.  After all, Quirrell had been sharing his soul with Voldemort.

Harry nodded then asked, "Wha' about the invisibility cloak?"

"Ah, your father left that in my possession.  I thought you might like it.  It is such a useful item, is it not?"

Harry nodded then asked the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why di' Voldemort wan' ter kill me in the firs' place?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Ah, the one question I cannot answer at this time."  When Harry looked like he was about to protest, Dumbledore continued.  "One day, you will know.  But not now.  The truth should be treated with caution as it is a beautiful – and a terrible – thing.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good.

Dumbledore rose to leave and was at the door when Harry asked, "'Ow did I ge' the Stone out o' the mirror?"

"Ah, one of my more brilliant ideas.  You see, only someone who wanted the Stone but did not want to use it, could get it.  A very brilliant idea if I must say so myself…"

Harry smiled and said, "Thank ye, professor."

"No trouble, Harry.  No trouble at all.  Now, get some rest or I fear Poppy shall be hounding you."

Harry laughed as the old wizard left the Hospital Wing then leaned back onto his pillows.  As he did, he thought, _Now, how on earth did Dumbledore know we'd gone after the Stone if Jardin didn't get to him?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Another year, gone!" said Dumbledore said a few days later at the end-of-year feast.  Harry and Niamh were sitting together at the Slytherin table, Jardin perched on Harry's shoulder.  The hall was decked out in Slytherin colors, which had all of the Slytherin's grinning and Snape looking rather proudly at them.

"And what a year!  Perhaps your heads are a little fuller than they were…even if you do get them nice and empty this summer…"

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Draco banged his goblet loudly on the table in the wave of cheering that broke from the Slytherin table.  Harry and Niamh simply smiled.

"_But_, there are a few last minute points I have to award."

The hall fell silent quickly as soon as this was said.

"Firstly – to Mr. Ronald Weasley, fifty points for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years."

Harry saw Ron turn a shade of brilliant crimson and gave his friend a wide grin as he heard Percy yelled, "My brother!  Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger, fifty points for cool logic in the face of fire."

Hermione buried her face in her arms as the Gryffindors whooped loudly.  Niamh and Harry looked at each other, each suspecting she had burst into tears.

"Third – to Miss Niamh O'Feir, fifty points for braving great peril to stand by her friends."

Niamh flushed and Harry grinned at her, Jardin flapping his wings in applause.

"And fourth – to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage…I award Slytherin House sixty points."

Cheers exploded from Slytherin as they realized they still had the cup and had won by an amazing five hundred and eighty-two points.  Harry looked up at the Head Table and saw a rather angry looking McGonagall shaking a smug Snape's hand.  On his shoulder Jardin cawed and said, Well done!  Well done! 

Harry beamed and hugged Niamh, who returned it and kissed him on the cheek as well, which caused him to flush pink.  He then laughed and said to Jardin, _Perhaps being in Slytherin isn't so bad after all._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alrigh', le's go!  On the train with ye!"

Harry and Niamh dragged their trunks onto the train, waving at Hagrid before getting on, and settled into the first empty cabin they found.  Ron and Hermione joined them a few moments later, smiling weakly at their friends.  Niamh said, "Oh, c'mon, Ron.  Don't tell me your still angry about Slytherin winning the Cup."

Ron frowned and Harry smiled at his friend as he stroked Jardin's inky feathers.

"Ye'll 'ave next year, Ron, doan worry."

Ron smiled weakly and nodded.  The passed the trip back to King's Cross playing Exploding Snap and wizard's chess.  They changed out of their Hogwarts robes into Muggle clothes as the green fields changed into occupied pastures and scattered houses, putting things back into trunks and getting ready to get off.

When they finally did, Niamh asked, "Harry, where are you going for the summer?  Not back to Argil?"

Harry looked at her in surprise and shook his head.

"Na.  Professor Dumbledore contacted me aunt and uncle.  Apparently, I was 'sposed to be wi' them all these years."

Hermione asked, "Why weren't you?"

Harry shrugged.  "Who knows?"  He then looked at the three of them and asked, "Ye'll write ter me over the summer, righ'?"

Niamh and Hermione flung their arms around him at the same time while Ron grinned at him.

"Of course!" said Hermione.

"Why wouldn't we, mate?" asked Niamh with a grin.

"We'll we writing you nonstop," said Ron.

Harry grinned and said, "T'anks."

"No problem, Harry," said his three friends and they walked through the barrier back into the real world.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hermione waved goodbye as she left with her parents, bouncing up and down so she could see Harry and Niamh.  Ron had already gone before, Mrs. Weasley lingering long enough to hug his three friends and ask Harry if he wanted to come home with them.  As much as Harry wanted to revisit the Burrow, the first wizarding home he had been in since perhaps his parents, he was returning to his aunt and uncle's.

A stern-faced man came and dragged Niamh away, sneering at Harry as he went.  Niamh twisted and waved back at him, her face twisted into a grimace.  Harry waved feebly in return then felt a large hand fall on his shoulder.  Looking up, he was a rather portly man with blond hair standing there.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked.

"Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon nodded and said, "Come along, boy.  I'll take your trunk."  And so he did.  They walked out to his car and Vernon shoved the trunk into the boot, motioning Harry into the passenger seat.  Harry climbed in then waited, reaching back into the backseat to stroke Jardin's feathers through his cage.  He hated caging the raven because he felt more like a friend than a pet, but it was necessary.

Vernon climbed into the car and then they were off.  They didn't talk on the way, not even Jardin and Harry talked.

When they arrived Harry got out and retrieved Jardin's cage while Vernon pulled his trunk out of the boot.  They walked up to the house and Vernon opened the door.  As they entered, a bony, horse-faced woman walked out of the kitchen and leveled a wooden spoon at Harry.

"You.  Back again, are you?"

Harry arched an eyebrow in surprise.  _Again?_

The woman curled a lip at him, taking in Jardin's cage in his hand and his long hair.  She then snapped, "You'll be sleeping in there."  Harry looked where she was pointing and saw….a broom cupboard.  He felt outraged.  They were making him sleep in a broom cupboard!!

"And I want to hear nothing about that freak school of yours.  _Nothing!_"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeh, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia curled her lip at his accent then stormed off into the kitchen.  Vernon looked worriedly at him then dragged his trunk away upstairs.  Harry looked after him then at the broom cupboard.  Sighing, he silently vowed not to let his horrid aunt, terrified uncle, and still unseen cousin push him around.  Looking down at Jardin, he said, _Well, looks like we're home, Jar._


End file.
